prettycureseriesfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Yuni/Historia
Biografia Kataklizm na Rainbow Yuni urodziła się na planecie Rainbow jako córka królowej Olyfio. Pochodziła z rasy humanoidalnych kotów mających zdolność zmiany wyglądu, którzy osiedlili się na tym świecie po tym jak ich pobratymcy obawiali się tej umiejętności. Yuni była świadkiem jak jej społeczność nauczyła się wydobywać i wykorzystywać tęczową rudę do budowy miast i różnorakiej sztuki. Ona sama od najmłodszych lat posiadała niebywały talent do śpiewu. Życie jej rodaków trwało w sielance do czasu aż na Rainbow pojawiła się Aiwarn ze złowrogiej frakcji Notraiderów - szukała ona Pióra Gwiezdnej Księżniczki. Jednak Olyfio odmówiła wydania tego artefaktu, co Aiwarn odebrała jako akt wrogości i za karę postanowiła użyć Mrocznego Pióra. Jednak było ono dopiero w fazie testów, co spowodowało eksplozję wynalazku Aiwarn, a zebrana w nim energia ciemności rozniosła się po całym Rainbow w postaci dymu. Spowodowało to zamienienie w kamień wszystkich mieszkańców planety. Tuż po tym jak Mroczne Pióro wybuchło, widząca to wszystko Yuni wraz z dwoma siostrami podbiegła do matki, a ta kazała jej zebrać wszystkich w świątyni. Yuni jako jedyna przetrwała ten kataklizm, ponieważ uciekła przed mrocznym dymem w przestrzeń kosmiczną. Czuła niepohamowany gniew na Aiwarn i nie zamierzała jej wybaczyć tego, co zrobiła z jej rodakami. Obiecała sobie, że znajdzie sposób na przywrócenie pobratymców do normy. Wizyta u Hakkenyana W poszukiwaniu odpowiedzi udała się na planetę Wróżbition do wróżbity Hakkenyana, który choć był przedstawicielem jej rasy, nie pochodził z Rainbow. Podczas spotkania zaprowadził on ją na obserwacje nieba tutejszego świata i zapytał ją, co ona dostrzega na tymże nieboskłonie. Nie była w stanie niczego dostrzec i Hakkenyan zrozumiał, że jest ona osobą, która wszystko straciła oraz wyczuł jej gniew i nienawiść do tych, którzy odebrali jej dom. Na to Yuni przypomniała sobie Aiwarn. Ponownie poniosła ją złość, w której oznajmiła, iż Aiawarn to jedyna osoba, której nigdy nie wybaczy. Hakkenyan na to oznajmił jej, że jest ona uwięziona w głębinach smutku i domyślił się, iż Yuni przyszła do niego, ponieważ usłyszała plotkę o tym, że istnieje ktoś podobny do niej. Okazało się, iż istnieje sposób na przywrócenie mieszkańców Rainbow do normy. Hakkenyan oznajmił jej, że aby to osiągnąć, musi ona znaleźć "przeznaczoną jej gwiazdę", która świeciła daleko poza Galaktyką Gwieździstego Nieba i będzie ona wzywać Yuni, by mogła lśnić wraz z nią. Dziewczyna zmartwiła się, iż będzie musiała się wybrać poza Galaktykę Gwieździstego Nieba, na co Hakkenyan dał jej holoprojektor zawierający dane z jego młodzieńczych podróży do odległych galaktyk. Wtedy wróżenie się skończyło i Hakkenyan w ramach zapłaty poprosił Yuni, by użyła swoich oczu do czuwania nad wszechświatem zamiast niego. Alternatywne tożsamości Dla osiągnięcia tego celu postanowiła przybrać kilka alternatywnych tożsamości. Wykorzystując wrodzony talent do śpiewu została piosenkarką o pseudonimie "Mao", która niebawem stała się największą idolką w Galaktyce Gwieździstego Nieba za sprawą piosenki Cosmic☆Mystery☆Girl. Jeden z koncertów dała na planecie Malunek, na który były dostępne bilety premium. Ta postać miała jej służyć do zdobywania informacji. Drugą tożsamością Yuni została kosmiczna złodziejka "Blue Cat" - pod tą postacią zajmowała się odnajdywaniem zabranych i spieniężonych przez Aiwarn skarbów z Rainbow, które sprowadzała z powrotem do domu, natomiast inne skradzione kosztowności oddawała potrzebującym. Yuni postanowiła również zinfiltrować szeregi Notraiderów i jako "Bakenyan" została asystentem Aiwarn. Stało się to, gdy Yuni na jednej z planet wyśledziła Aiwarn, która właśnie testowała ulepszone Mroczne Pióro. Dziewczyna zmieniła się w młodą wersję Hakkenyana i pod tą postacią podeszła do Aiwarn proponując jej swoje usługi jako asystent. Już miała się przedstawić jak wróżbita, na którym się wzorowała, ale w ostatniej chwili zmieniła pierwszą literę imienia. W ten sposób powstał Bakenyan. Asystując Aiwarn dowiedziała się, że klucz do uratowania Rainbow mogą stanowić Pióra Gwiezdnych Księżniczek i pochodząca z Gwiezdnego Pałacu wróżka Fuwa. Pierwsza misja na Zenny Kiedy znalezione zostało Pióro Gwiezdnej Księżniczki Strzelca, zostało ono wystawione na aukcję na planecie Zenny. Jednym z uczestników tejże aukcji miał być Drams Dragon, potomek najbogatszego rodu Galaktyki Gwieździstego Nieba. Dla urozmaicenia aukcji postanowił zaprosić na nią gościa specjalnego - Mao, której koncert miał umilić czas uczestnikom. Yuni zamierzała wykorzystać tę okazję i zdobyć Pióro jako Blue Cat. Pod salę aukcyjną podjechała limuzyną Dramsa. W tym samym czasie na Zenny przybyły także Precure i to właśnie przy nich pojazd się zatrzymał. Wyszła siedząc na ogonie Dragona. Ujrzawszy Precure, postanowiła je wkręcić na aukcję pod pretekstem troski o fanów (Prunce był wielkim fanem Mao). Pozwoliła dziewczynom przebrać się w swoim pokoju i nawet użyczyła im swoje stroje wieczorowe. Niebawem rozpoczęła się aukcja. Na sam początek był koncert Mao, która zaśpiewała zebranym Cosmic☆Mystery☆Girl, potem zaś odbyła się sama licytacja. Kolejno wystawiane kosztowności kupował Drams. Na sam koniec zostało Pióro Księżniczki Strzelca, które zdołały wygrać Precure dzięki sprytnej zagrywce Madoki Kaguyi - targowała się za pomocą pączków Prunce'a, a dzięki krytyczce kosmicznej kuchni, Tong Ether, jeden pączek został wyceniony na 1 000 000 000 shienów. Kiedy świętowano zakup Pióra przez przybyszki z Ziemi, Yuni, która do tego czasu zmieniła się w Blue Cat, wykorzystując fajerwerki cichcem zakradła się do sali i ukradła Pióro Gwiezdnej Księżniczki, a na jego miejscu zostawiła kartę mającą informować, iż Blue Cat tu była. Skradła także pozostałe kosztowności, które były wystawione na licytacji. Precure ruszyły w pościg za kosmiczną złodziejką. Dotarły na dach, gdzie ujrzały Mao. Gdy padło pytanie o złodziejkę, Yuni stwierdziła, że jej nie widziała, lecz Elenie Amamiyi wydała się podejrzana sama obecność Mao na dachu. Kiedy Wisiorek Gwiezdnego Koloru Madoki wykrył Pióro Księżniczki z kierunku piosenkarki, ta postanowiła przestać udawać i pokazała skradziony przez nią artefakt. Następnie wykorzystując wystrzeliwaną linię udała się na szczyt iglicy i ujawniła, iż Mao i Blue Cat to ta sama osoba. Nagle zjawiła się także Aiwarn stojąca na Nottoridze, w którą został zamieniony Drams Dragon. Blue Cat oznajmiła Precure, żeby działały. Hikaru Hoshina zdziwiła się, kiedy Yuni powiedziała nazwę legendarnych wojowniczek, na co Blue Cat wyjaśniła, że pozwoliła im wejść na aukcję tylko po to, by odwróciły uwagę i pozwoliły jej niepostrzeżenie zabrać Pióro Księżniczki. Przybyszki zmieniły się w Precure i stanęły do walki z Notraiderami. Yuni postanowiła uciec z pola walki, ale za nią ruszyła Cure Selene chcąc odzyskać od niej Pióro. Gdy rozmawiały, Nottoriga nagle walnęła w nie ognistym promieniem, przez co Yuni i Madoka spadły do sali aukcyjnej, gdzie kontynuowały walkę o artefakt. Gdy Cure Selene powiedziała, że wywalczyły Pióro pączkami Prunce'a, Blue Cat odparła, iż pączki i tak były przeznaczone dla niej, więc artefakt należy do niej. Po chwili w sali zjawiły się także pozostałe Precure oraz Notraidersi. Kiedy Yuni zwróciła się do Aiwarn po imieniu, ta była zdziwiona skąd kosmiczna złodziejka zna jej imię. Widząc jak legendarne wojowniczki mają kłopoty, Blue Cat po prostu oddała Cure Selene Pióro Księżniczki Strzelca, by ta zrobiła z niego jakiś użytek. Madoka użyła Strzelcowej Strzały Selene, którą oszołomiła Nottorigę, a następnie wszystkie Precure wykończyły potwora Strzałem Południowego Krzyża. Po walce Blue Cat oświadczyła dziewczynom, że pozwoli im zatrzymać Pióro, ponieważ wystarczą jej inne skarby skradzione na dzisiejszej aukcji. Druga misja na Zenny Niebawem Drams Dragon wszedł w posiadanie Pióra Gwiezdnej Księżniczki Panny, przez co zarówno Precure jak i Blue Cat wróciły na Zenny. Yuni spotkała się z legendarnymi wojowniczkami tuż przed domem bogacza. Na wstępie poinformowała je do kogo należy willa i że znajdują się tam wszystkie zebrane przez Dramsa skarby. Blue Cat zaproponowała im połączenie sił. Myśl o współudziale w kradzieży spotkała się z ostrym oburzeniem Prunce'a, lecz głównym powodem jego nastawienia było rozczarowanie, iż jego idolka Mao okazała się być kosmiczną złodziejką. Ostatecznie Precure zdecydowały się przyjąć jej propozycję. Elena chciała najpierw ponegocjować z Dramsem, ale ten ani myślał oddawać Pióra i uruchomił zapadnię, do której dziewczyny wpadły. Chciał bowiem rzucić im wyzwanie, by dowiodły czy faktycznie będą w stanie ukraść jego skarb. Wylądowały w pomieszczeniu strzelającym laserami. Gdy Prunce oberwał laserem, Blue Cat nakazała reszcie schylić głowy, a następnie uruchomiła tryb podczerwieni w swoich okularach, dzięki czemu znalazła wyjście oraz zorientowała się, że lasery są uruchamiane czujnikami i wystrzelą jeśli ktoś zbytnio się podniesie. Yuni zaplanowała, by najpierw zniszczyć emiter lasera na suficie. Postanowiła, aby zrobiła to Amamiya, która była najbardziej wysportowana z dziewczyn. Pomóc miał także Prunce zmieniając się w linę. Ten ani myślał spełniać prośby kosmicznej złodziejki, więc Yuni zmieniła się w Mao, której urok zdołał przekonać Prunce'a. Elena puściła się do biegu skupiając na sobie uwagę emitera, a wtedy Blue Cat rzuciła Prunce'em-liną, doskoczyła do urządzenia i rozmontowała je kluczem francuskim oraz śrubokrętem oraz doleciała do wyjścia. W ślad za nią reszta dziewczyn wspięła się na Pruncie. Gdy przemierzały korytarz, Hikaru spytała Yuni skąd ta tyle o nich wie, na co ona odpowiedziała jedynie, iż oczy kosmicznej złodziejki są przenikliwe. Dotarłszy do końca korytarza, natknęły się na czwórkę olbrzymów będącym prywatnym oddziałem ochroniarzy Dramsa - Korpus Dragon. Dziewczyny rzuciły się do ucieczki. Blue Cat zasugerowała, by jej towarzyszki zmieniły się w Precure, na co Madoka wyjaśniła jej, że tej mocy nie używa się przeciwko osobom, której jedynie wykonują swoją pracę. Potem Yuni zmieniła się w Dramsa, by posłać Korpus Dragon w złym kierunku. Kiedy prawdziwy Drams wyprowadził ich z błędu, zaczęli znowu gonić dziewczyny, które ukryły się w jakimś pomieszczeniu. Wrota do niego były tylko lekko uchylone, więc olbrzymi ochroniarze nie mogli się zmieścić. Jednak dziewczyny wpadły z deszczu pod rynnę, gdyż okazało się, że to pokój, gdzie przetrzymywano bestię zwaną Kosmicznym Cerberem. Wszyscy się go bali za wyjątkiem Hikaru, która zaczęła się przymilać do bestii, dzięki czemu oswoiła potwora, który zamiast nich, zaatakował Korpus Dragon i dziewczyny miały już spokój od strażników Dramsa. Dotarły w końcu do skarbca. Blue Cat zdołała sforsować zamek wytrychem. Tam Yuni skupiła swoją uwagę wyłącznie na skarbach z Rainbow. Po krótkiej wymianie zdań z Hoshiną na temat tychże klejnotów, Blue Cat otworzyła kapsułkowy kufer, który napchała skarbami. Gdy zjawił się Dragon, ta złożyła mu kondolencje i oświadczyła, że zabiera łupy. Ten nie zamierzał dać za wygraną i uruchomił znajdujący się w pomieszczeniu posąg smoka, który okazał się być robotem. Zaczął on niszczyć swoje kosztowności, gdyż wolał to, niż by trafiły do zwykłego pospólstwa. Blue Cat nie mogła w to uwierzyć i zrozpaczona musiała patrzeć jak ten próbuje zmiażdżyć jej kufer, gdzie były skarby z Rainbow. Wtedy pozostałe dziewczyny zmieniły się w Precure. Gdy zaczęła się walka, wyszło, iż legendarne wojowniczki domyśliły się, iż skarby z Rainbow są dla Blue Cat szczególnie ważna, gdyż Elena rozpoznała, że uśmiech Yuni na ich widok był jak najbardziej prawdziwy. Te słowa poruszyły Blue Cat. Kiedy Cure Milky zorientowała się, iż robota będzie można pokonać zabierając Dramsowi jego pilota, Cure Star i Yuni natychmiast do niego doskoczyły. Kosmiczna złodziejka zażądała od Dragona oddania pilota, a wtedy zjawili się również Nottorei i dowodzący nimi Kappado, który odebrał Dramsowi Pokręconą Wyobraźnię i wzmocnił nią swoją broń. Blue Cat korzystając z okazji dobyła pilota i wyłączyła robota, by Precure mogły się skupić na Notraiderach. Zdołały one zneutralizować ostrze Kappado i zmusić go do odwrotu. Po walce, Drams Dragon z wdzięczności za uratowanie go, zgodził się, by dziewczyny wzięły to, co chciały. Tym samym Yuni zdołała odzyskać skarby z ojczystej planety plus trochę innych na rozdanie ubogim. Narodziny Cure Cosmo W pewnej chwili Blue Cat zdołała znaleźć Pióro Gwiezdnej Księżniczki Bliźniąt. Ukryła je oczywiście w swojej kryjówce na ojczystej planecie. W końcu jednak zostało ono wykryte przez Precure, które udały się na Rainbow. Z kolei sygnał zebranych przez nie Piór wykryła Aiwarn. Yuni przebywała wtedy na planecie Notraiderów jako Bakenyan, którego Aiwarn zabrała ze sobą na kolejną potyczkę z legendarnymi wojowniczkami, które zdołały odnaleźć tajną skrytkę Blue Cat. Po dotarciu do góry odczyty z Hitradaru ustały, ale Aiwarn się rozejrzała i zdołała znaleźć maskujący wejście do jaskini hologram. W końcu ona i Bakenyan spotkali się z Precure. Kiedy dziewczyny zmieniły się w legendarne wojowniczki, Bakenyan od razu ruszył do walki. Natarł na Cure Star, ale kiedy ta miała mu zadać cios, ten zrobił unik. Bakenyan poruszał się kręcąc się wokół własnej osi, ale nie przeszkadzało mu to w robieniu kolejnych uników - był w stanie nawet nalewać herbatę. W pewnej chwili Aiwarn ujawniła Precure, że to ona zniszczyła Rainbow i schwytała Fuwę chcąc zmienić ją w Nottorigę, ale Bakenyan odebrał wróżkę z rąk Aiwarn tłumacząc, iż Darknest kazał mu schwytać Fuwę. Nagle ku zaskoczeniu wszystkich wróżka okazała się nie bać Bakenyana, gdyż rozpoznała zapach zmieniających wygląd perfum. Wtedy Yuni zrozumiała, że nici z dalszej maskarady i postanowiła się ujawnić. Wypuściła Fuwę oddając ją Precure i użyła perfumetki, by zmienić się w Blue Cat. Aiwarn myślała, iż kosmiczna złodziejka podszyła się pod Bakenyana, ale Yuni wyprowadziła ją z błędu ujawniając prawdę. Gdy główna naukowiec Notraiderów spytała dlaczego zdradziła, Blue Cat wyjawiła, że pochodzi z Rainbow i przeniknęła w szeregi Notraiderów, by znaleźć sposób na przywrócenie ojczystej planety do normy. Wściekła Aiwarn zdecydowała się na desperacki krok i zaryzykowała użycie Mrocznego Pióra na osobie zamienionej w kamień. Ryzyko opłaciło się i powstała Nottoriga. Aiwarn używając potwora ukradła zebrane przez Blue Cat skarby, a ta ruszyła za nią w pościg. Kosmiczna złodziejka nie dowierzała, iż z kamiennej istoty mogła powstać Nottoriga i spytała Aiwarn jak daleko zamierza się ona posunąć. W odpowiedzi usłyszała, że Aiwarn sama będzie wyznaczać sobie granice, a potwór uderzył kilofem tuż przy Blue Cat, przez co ta odleciała na kilkanaście metrów. Nottoriga chciała ją dobić, ale Cure Milky uratowała Yuni używając energetycznej tarczy. Lala w rozmowie z Aiwarn stwierdziła, iż skoro skamieniali ludzie byli w stanie zmienić się w Nottorigę, oznaczało to, że nadal żyli. Tchnęło to mnóstwo ducha w Blue Cat i kiedy potwór chciał zaatakować Precure, Yuni nakazała im zamknąć oczy. Kiedy spełniły jej prośbę, ta użyła granatu oślepiającego, a Nottoriga upuściła oba Pióra i spadła z półki skalnej. Wtedy Blue Cat nakazała wojowniczkom odzyskać artefakty. Cure Milky zdobyła Pióro Księżniczki Bliźniąt, ale kiedy Cure Star chciała wziąć Mroczne Pióro, potwór z powrotem się wspiął, a tworzący Nottorigę artefakt nadal należał do Aiwarn. Lala odepchnęła potwora Bliźniaczym Mlecznym Wstrząsem, a następnie Precure wykończyły Nottorigę Strzałem Południowego Krzyża. Blue Cat podeszła do skamieniałego rodaka, natomiast reszta dziewczyn przywróciła Księżniczkę Bliźniąt do Gwiezdnego Pałacu. Gdy wróciły na Rainbow, zaczęły dziękować Yuni za pomoc. Kiedy Hikaru zadeklarowała, że będą jej pomagać w wysiłkach ocalenia planety Rainbow, Blue Cat odparła, iż zadowoli się podziękowaniami i użyła granatu dymnego. Wtedy Hoshina spytała ją czemu to zrobiła, a Yuni odarła, że Strzał Południowego Krzyża nie odmienił jej rodaka. Korzystając z zasłony dymnej ukradła Fuwę oraz Pióra Gwiezdnych Księżniczek i zaczęła uciekać. Blue Cat pobiegła do głównej świątyni jej rodaków, a konkretnie do jaskini, gdzie stała jej matka. Była zdumiona, że Fuwa się jej nie bała, choć wzięła ją do niewoli. Gdy wróżka zrobiła się głodna, Yuni postanowiła znaleźć coś do jedzenia, ale wśród swoich ubrań odszukała tylko jedno kocie ciasteczko, którego nie zamierzała dać Fuwie tłumacząc, iż jest ono dla wróżki za mocne. Gdy wyszły na zewnątrz, Blue Cat oznajmiła towarzyszce, że na tej planecie rzeki wyschły, a wodna fauna zniknęła, przez co nie znajdzie się dla Fuwy nic do jedzenia, a została jedynie tęczowa ruda, która może filtrować kwaśne deszcze na wodę pitną, natomiast emitowane przez nią fale EM mogłyby przyspieszyć wzrost roślin. Yuni wyciągnęła z kapsułki swój statek kosmiczny zamierzając odlecieć z Rainbow i uciec Precure oraz Notraiderom. Wtedy jednak reszta dziewczyn ją dogoniła. Blue Cat była zdumiona, że zrobiły to tak szybko. Na pytanie Hikaru czemu zabrała Pióra Księżniczek i Fuwę, Yuni odparła jedynie, iż jest kosmiczną złodziejką i cisnęła w nie granatem dymnym. Pod tą zasłoną zmieniły się w Precure. Cure Soleil jako pierwsza ruszyła na Blue Cat, na co ta rzuciła w nią wybuchającą kartą. Oznajmiła legendarnym wojowniczkom, że lekceważenie jej ze względu na niemożność przemiany może być dla nich zgubne i cisnęła wybuchowymi kartami w resztę Precure. Jednak Cure Milky zdołała postawić energetyczną tarczę i kiedy Yuni się co do tego zorientowała, zaczęła uciekać próbując używać kart jako ognia zaporowego. Kiedy Cure Star próbowała ją zaatakować, Blue Cat owinęła ją wystrzeliwaną z nadgarstka liną i używając wsuwania tej liny sama zaczęła lecieć w kierunku Hikaru próbując zadać jej kopniaka z obu nóg, ale ta osłoniła się energetyczną tarczą. Na to Yuni próbowała zadać Cure Star kopniaka z salta, ale jej cios zablokowała Cure Soleil. Kiedy wojowniczki otoczyły Blue Cat, ta oświadczyła, że się nie podda, a Fuwa i Pióra Gwiezdnych Księżniczek pozwolą jej uzyskać wielką moc. Kiedy Prunce temu zaprzeczył, Yuni zapytała czy wiedzą czemu w ogóle Notraidersi szukają esencji Gwiezdnych Księżniczek. Następnie użyła granatu dymnego i znowu zaczęła uciekać. Chcąc zmylić przeciwniczki, ucharakteryzowała się na Cure Star. Jednak tuż za schodami prawdziwa Hikaru ją dogoniła i obie zaczęły walkę wręcz. Ta walcząc, dotarły przed oblicze Olyfio. Po chwili przybiegły także pozostałe Precure. Nagle Fuwa zaczęła płakać prosząc, by zwaśnione strony się pogodziły. Na to Cure Star zaczęła prosić Yuni, aby już odpuściła, ale ta tylko się zezłościła i oznajmiła Hoshinie, iż tej łatwo mówić coś takiego. Chciała ponownie użyć granatu dymnego, ale Hikaru złapała jej rękę. Blue Cat oświadczyła Cure Star, że są takie same, ponieważ ta chce chronić Fuwę, a ona sama uratować planetę Rainbow. W wyniku szarpaniny granat dymny niefortunnie poleciał na Olyfio. Yuni tak się tym przeraziła, że ujawniła przed resztą swój prawdziwy wygląd. Następnie opowiedziała dziewczynom historię swojej rasy, planety Rainbow oraz swoją własną i jak dowiedziała się, iż moce Fuwy i Gwiezdnych Księżniczek mogą jej pomóc przywrócić macierzysty świat. Oświadczyła, że zrobi wszystko, aby osiągnąć ten cel, ponownie zmieniła się w Blue Cat i że w razie potrzeby będzie kosmiczną złodziejką. Hikaru na to zaprzeczyła zauważając, iż Yuni nie ukradła im Wisiorków Gwiezdnego Koloru, by te mogły zachować możliwość transformacji w Precure. Cure Selene i Cure Star uznały, że Blue Cat martwiła się o nie i chciała się z nimi spotkać, na co niebieskowłosa dziewczyna rozpaczliwie próbowała zaprzeczać. Nagle oczom wszystkich ukazał się Kappado, który wraz z Nottorei przybył na Rainbow jako wsparcie dla Aiwarn, która to nie chciała pomocy i ogarnięta żądzą zemsty na Yuni zmieniła samą siebie w Nottorigę. Chciała rozdeptać Blue Cat, ale uratowała ją Cure Milky. Legendarne wojowniczki zaczęły walczyć z Aiwarn pod postacią potwora, która okazała się być zbyt potężna. Kiedy legendarne wojowniczki zostały powalone, Yuni próbowała im pomóc owijając liną prawą rękę Nottorigi - chciała zwrócić uwagę na siebie. Aiwarn ją uniosła, zaczęła nią kręcić i próbowała z całej siły uderzyć Blue Cat o ziemię, ale z opresji ocaliła ją Cure Star, natomiast przed upadkiem ochronił ją Prunce. W pewnej chwili Aiwarn-Nottoriga tak cisnęła Hikaru, że ta upadła na ziemię tuż przed Yuni, która to musiała odskoczyć. Blue Cat nie rozumiała czemu Precure tak zawzięcie walczą skoro niczego nie wiedzą i nie mają z tym nic wspólnego. Hoshina jej wyjaśniła, że walczą właśnie dlatego, iż niczego nie wiedzą i chcą poznać mieszkańców Rainbow i zobaczyć jakie to uczucie móc się swobodnie zmieniać. Cure Star oświadczyła, że z tego właśnie powodu zamierza ochronić Yuni, która nie mogła uwierzyć jak bardzo legendarne wojowniczki są zdeterminowane w swoich pragnieniach. Wtedy Fuwa powiedziała Yuni, iż ta czuje to samo, ponieważ chce ocalić swoich rodaków. Precure zostały pokonane przez Aiwarn-Nottorigę i straciły swoje transformacje. Blue Cat z płaczem oświadczyła, że dziewczyny są wścibskie i nikt je nawet nie prosił, by walczyły - doceniła w ten sposób oddanie legendarnych wojowniczek za sprawę planety Rainbow i osłoniła własnym ciałem resztę dziewczyn. Kappado był zdumiony zmianą jej postawy, na co Yuni oznajmiła, że zanim ocali swoich pobratymców, zamierza ochronić te, które zostały pokonane na jej oczach. Jej silne pragnienie chronienia wszystkich sprawiło, iż Fuwa wyczarowała dla niej Wisiorek i Pióro Gwiezdnego Koloru. Tym samym Yuni sama stała się Precure, wojowniczką Tęczowego Spektrum o imieniu Cure Cosmo. Po dokonaniu pierwszej transformacji sama zaczęła walczyć z Aiwarn-Nottorigą. Cure Cosmo okazała się być potężniejsza od pozostałych wojowniczek i w walce z potworem to ona miała przewagę. Wykorzystując swoją szybkość, zwinność i siłę nie potrzebowała wielu ciosów, by powalić Nottorigę. Nagle nad Rainbow zebrały się czarne chmury z zielonymi wyładowaniami - jeden z piorunów uderzył w Aiwarn, która odtąd zaczęła emanować ciemnozieloną, mroczną aurą. Yuni zrozumiała, że to energia samego Darknesta, który opętał Nottorigę. Widząc tkwiącą wewnątrz potwora Aiwarn deklarującą niechęć wybaczenia, Cure Cosmo przypomniała sobie jak ta po raz pierwszy pokazywała jej ukończone Mroczne Pióro i opowiadała zasadę działania artefaktu (Yuni oczywiście była wtedy Bakenyanem). Hikaru postanowiła uratować Aiwarn spod opętania, co zdziwiło Yuni i stwierdziła ona, że Hoshina naprawdę jest wścibska. Po chwili pozostałe dziewczyny raz jeszcze zmieniły się w Precure. Na to Kappado również zadeklarował dołączenie do walki, a Darknest wlał cząstkę swej mocy w każdego Nottorei. Role między legendarnymi wojowniczkami się podzieliły - Cure Milky, Cure Soleil i Cure Selene zajęły się żołnierzami, Cure Star przypadł Kappado, a Cure Cosmo nadal walczyła z Nottorigą. Lecz w wyniku opętania Aiwarn przez Darknesta, role się odwróciły - Yuni po pierwszym ciosie została odrzucona na kilkanaście metrów (ale nie upadła). Z kolei Hikaru zdołała pokonać Kappado i odebrała mu Mroczne Pióro, które na powrót uczyniła Piórem Księżniczki Barana. Cure Star zdecydowała się pomóc Cure Cosmo. Widząc Pióro Gwiezdnej Księżniczki, Darknest próbował zgnieść je dłonią, ale te wskoczyły na rękę Nottorigi, podbiegły nieco po niej, skoczyły i razem zadały kopniaka w głowę potwora, który pod siłą ciosu się ugiął. W odpowiedzi Darknest odebrał Aiwarn resztki wolnej woli i przejął nad nim całkowitą kontrolę. Hikaru nie mogła na to patrzeć i użyła Baraniej Gwiezdnej Pięści, która na niewiele się zdała, co zaskoczyło Yuni. Aiwarn-Nottoriga wznowiła ataki na Cure Cosmo i Cure Star. Po kilku ciosach Kappado im oznajmił, iż nie mają szans przeciwko niepojętej potędze Darknesta i wyjawił, że przywódca Notraiderów przejął kontrolę nad Aiwarn odbierając jej wszelkie myśli. Yuni odparła, iż Aiwarn by tego nie chciała, natomiast Hikaru zrozumiała czemu Aiwarn wcześniej jej mówiła, że brak jej świadomości sytuacji i ponownie zaatakowała potwora, ale została powalona na ziemię jednym potężnym ciosem. Cure Star miała zostać zgnieciona ciosem oburęczną pięścią, ale Cure Cosmo w ostatniej chwili zablokowała ten cios. Yuni oznajmiła, iż nie wybaczy Aiwarn tego co zrobiła planecie Rainbow, ale Darknest jest jeszcze gorszy. Wtedy Cure Cosmo rozbłysła jasnożółtym blaskiem, a jej moc jeszcze bardziej wzrosła, natomiast używana do zmiany wyglądu perfumetka stała się Tęczową Perfumetką. Takim samym blaskiem rozbłysło również Pióro Gwiezdnej Księżniczki Barana i Hikaru dała je Yuni, a ta pierwszy raz wykonała Tęczowy Plusk, który zniszczył Nottorigę. W efekcie energia Darknesta ulotniła się z Rainbow. Cure Cosmo poszła zobaczyć jak się miewa Aiwarn i kiedy ta się ocknęła, od razu zaczęła wyrzucać Yuni zdradę i ukradła jej statek kosmiczny, którym odleciała z Rainbow, natomiast Kappado przez powrotem do świata Notraiderów oświadczył Cure Cosmo, iż jeszcze się spotkają. Potem nastąpiło przywrócenie Księżniczki Barana do Gwiezdnego Pałacu, która to była szczęśliwa z faktu narodzin Cure Cosmo. Yuni na to zapytała ją czy zdoła przywrócić planetę Rainbow jeśli wszystkie Pióra Gwiezdnych Księżniczek zostaną zebrane. W odpowiedzi usłyszała, że moce konstelacji i Fuwy przyniosą pokój wszechświatowi. Po chwili zjawiła się również Księżniczka Byka, która poinformowała dziewczyny, iż siła wyobraźni może czynić cuda i zapewniła ona Yuni, że da się uratować Rainbow. Wtedy Hikaru chwyciła jej prawą dłoń zachwycając się tym faktem. Opuściwszy Świat Gwieździstego Nieba i wróciwszy na Rainbow, Yuni opowiedziała przyjaciółkom kim była Olyfio. Hikaru zaproponowała Blue Cat, by razem z nimi udała się na Ziemię tłumacząc się wspólnym celem. Yuni wolała jednak nadal działać samotnie twierdząc, iż z Wisiorkiem Gwiezdnego Koloru świetnie da sobie radę. Musiała jednak zmienić zdanie, gdy Hoshina przypomniała, że jej statek kosmiczny został skradziony. Dziewczyny udały się do rakiety. Tam Hikaru zadeklarowała chęć spróbowania zmiany wyglądu za pomocą perfumetki Yuni, na co ta odmówiła tłumacząc, iż ten artefakt ma pomagać niedoświadczonym. Różówowłosa dziewczyna wyraziła zdumienie stwierdzeniem o braku doświadczenia, a Prunce stwierdził, że odkąd sięgał pamięcią, niebieskowłosa dziewczyna zawsze miała koci ogon i uszy, na co Blue Cat kazała mu się uciszyć. Po chwili ujrzała jak Lala z Migoczącej Księgi wyczarowała dla Fuwy ciasteczko. Yuni była zdumiona taką możliwością tej książki. Następnie wszyscy zaczęli jeść pączki z maszyny Prunce'a poza Blue Cat, która stwierdziła, że zaczyna żałować swojej decyzji i spoglądała przez okno na oddalającą się planetę Rainbow. Nagle Prunce dał jej jeden z pączków. Yuni dała się skusić i przyznała, iż te przekąski są pyszne, a następnie wyjawiła nowym przyjaciołom swoje prawdziwe imię. Pierwsze chwile na Ziemi Podczas pierwszych dni pobytu na Ziemi, Yuni była bardzo zamknięta w sobie i wolała trzymać się samotnie. Czas spędzała na zwiedzaniu miasta Mihoshi. Kiedy nadszedł dzień święta Tanabaty Yuni również trzymała się z dala od wszystkich. Stojąc na dachu tutejszego obserwatorium kosmicznego była świadkiem rozmowy Harukichiego Hoshiny z Ryoutarou Soramim. Kiedy Tenjo zmieniła dziadka Hikaru w wielkiego Nottorei, Yuni dołączyła do reszty dziewczyn, by się zmierzyć z Notraiderami - to ona dała sygnał, by zmieniły się w Precure. Po transformacji Tenjo stwierdziła, że zdradziecki Bakenyan jest teraz legendarną wojowniczką, na co Cure Cosmo spytała ją czy jest tym zdziwiona. Początkowo Yuni nie walczyła tylko obserwowała sytuację z drzewa. Po tym jak Cure Star przemówiła do swojego dziadka, a Tenjo wzmocniła kontrolę nad wielkim Nottorei, Cure Cosmo postanowiła wkroczyć w końcu do akcji. Jej kompanki pod zaciekłymi atakami potwora nie miały jak użyć Strzału Południowego Krzyża, więc wzięła od Cure Milky Pióro Gwiezdnej Księżniczki Bliźniąt i Tęczowym Pluskiem pokonała wielkiego Nottorei, a tuż po zakończeniu walki ponownie się ulotniła. Wieczorem jej przyjaciółki wraz z rodziną Hoshinów świętowały na grillu święto Tanabaty i urodziny Lali. Yuni nie przyszła na przyjęcie, ale obserwowała wszystko siedząc na dachu domu Hikaru. Klony Fuwy Koleżanki postanowiły urządzić dla Yuni przyjęcie powitalne z okazji dołączenia do grupy Precure. Ona sama nie była do tego nastawiona zbyt entuzjastycznie. Przyjęcie miało się odbyć w rakiecie. Yuni nie rozumiała czemu zostało ono wystawione dopiero teraz, a kiedy przyjaciółki zaczęły ją wypytywać o różne rzeczy, uznała, że właśnie się dowiedziała. Nie miała ochoty jeść zrobionego przez Elenę jedzenia pokazując swoje kocie ciasteczko. Nim się obejrzała, a zostało ono zjedzone przez Fuwę. Widząc to, Yuni spanikowała, a wróżka dostała reakcji alergicznej robiąc się różowa na twarzy, zaś po pierwszym czknięciu pojawiły się trzy kolejne Fuwy. Wróżka dostała czkawki coraz bardziej się powielając, a ciasteczko Yuni zostało oddane do analizy sztucznej inteligencji. Wynikło z niej, iż kosmiczny koci proszek, który zawierała ta przekąska daje 99,26% pewności na pomnożenie się Fuwy. Klony wykazywały równie duży apetyt co oryginał i niebawem zjadły całe przeznaczone na przyjęcie jedzenie, ale okazało się również, iż nakarmienie klonów powoduje ich znikanie, więc dziewczyny przystąpiły do karmienia kopii wróżki. Jednak nowe klony powstawały szybciej niż znikały i niebawem część z nich wydostała się z rakiety na czele z prawdziwą Fuwą, która na zewnątrz w dalszym ciągu się powielała. Yuni postanowiła pójść na poszukiwania oryginalnej wróżki, a za nią pobiegła Elena. Dziewczyny spotkały w lesie dwójkę klonów i nakarmiły skórkami od chleba, które Amamiya odcięła szykując jedzenie na przyjęcie. Po chwili pojawiła się kolejna grupa klonów. Kiedy nakarmiły to stado, do Yuni i Eleny dołączyli Hikaru i Prunce ze świeżo zrobionymi pączkami. Hoshina poinformowała, że według SI prawdziwa Fuwa zmierza w stronę jeziora. Yuni postanowiła tam pójść, a za nią poszła Elena, zaś Hikaru i Prunce poszli zająć się klonami zmierzającymi do domu Hoshinów. Yuni i Amamiya ujrzały jak grupa kopii wchodzi na most prowadzący do dzielnicy handlowej. Kiedy do nich dobiegły, minęły dwie starsze kobiety, ale na ich szczęście miały one słaby wzrok. By inni ludzie nie zobaczyli wróżki, dziewczyny postanowiły odwrócić uwagę potencjalnych gapiów. Yuni wpadła na pewien pomysł i poprosiła Elenę, by zajęła się Fuwami. Sama zaś zmieniła się w Mao i zaśpiewała zebranym w dzielnicy handlowej Cosmic☆Mystery☆Girl. Przykuła całkowicie uwagę zachwyconego jej śpiewem tłumu, dzięki czemu Amamiya niepostrzeżenie wyprowadziła Fuwy z tego obszaru i je nakarmiła. Kiedy Yuni do niej dołączyła spytała przyjaciółkę czy znalazła prawdziwą Fuwę, ale okazało się, iż nie. Kiedy chciała odejść, Elena ją spytała czemu koniecznie chce być sama. Yuni wyjaśniła, że to wyłącznie ona jest odpowiedzialna za tą sytuację i dlatego powinna uporać się z tym sama, a nikt inny nie powinien się w to mieszać skoro nie ma z tym nic wspólnego. Amamiya na to odparła, iż one wszystkie martwią się o Fuwę jak również o samą Yuni oraz, że jest dobrze, gdy wszyscy dają coś od siebie i dzielą się odpowiedzialnością. Poruszyło to Yuni. Nagle dziewczyny ujrzały kosmiczny spodek Notraiderów, który wylądował na pobliskiej wysepce w ślad za kolejną grupą klonów Fuwy. Yuni i Elena także tam pobiegły. Niebieskowłosa dziewczyna wśród kopii zdołała wypatrzeć prawdziwą wróżkę i chciała ją złapać. Jednak oryginalną Fuwę dostrzegł także Kappado i ruszył w jej stronę. Yuni osłoniła wróżkę własnym ciałem i została uderzona wrogim atakiem, a Kappado dopadł Fuwę. Po chwili zjawiły się również Hikaru, Lala i Madoka. Wróg chciał uciec z porwaną Fuwą, więc dziewczyny zmieniły się w Precure. Cure Cosmo od razu ruszyła samotnie do ataku nie zważając na Cure Soleil i Cure Selene, które to odradzały. Kappado posłużył się klonami Fuwy do wzmocnienia swojego ostrza. Yuni skoczyła w kierunku jego spodka. Kiedy dolatywała, na drodze stanęło jej kilku Nottorei. Uporała się z nimi, a jednego użyła jako odskoczni. Na to Kappado cisnął w nią puszystymi kulami (taką umiejętność zyskała jego broń). Początkowo Cure Cosmo dawały rady ich unikać, ale przeciwnik zwiększył częstotliwość strzałów i w końcu Yuni wpadła w jedną z puszystych kul, w której nie mogła się ruszać. Uwolniła się dopiero, gdy kula uderzyła o ziemię, a jej upadek został złagodzony Prunce'em. Cure Cosmo była zdziwiona pomocą przyjaciółek, na co Cure Soleil przypomniała jej o dzieleniu się odpowiedzialnością i podarowała jej Pióro Księżniczki Panny. Cure Selene najpierw odparła ataki Kappado Strzałą Selene, następnie Cure Star i Cure Milky swoimi atakami oszołomiły wroga. Wtedy Yuni skoczyła, a Elena do niej podskoczyła, dzięki czemu Cure Cosmo wybiła się z jej nogi. Doleciała do Kappado unikając jego ciosu i odbijając się od niego doskoczyła do klatki z Fuwą, którą przekazała Hikaru. Następnie nastąpiła krótka walka wręcz między Yuni i Kappado, podczas której wykopała ona wrogowi broń z ręki i Tęczowym Pluskiem zneutralizowała ostrze. Po zakończeniu walki dziewczyny uporały się z ostatnimi klonami (prawdziwa Fuwa pozbyła się czkawki, kiedy przestraszyła się jak dopadł ją Kappado). Yuni chciała odejść, ale zatrzymała ją Elena, której oświadczyła, że jest jej coś winna. Amamiya w ramach wdzięczności zażądała obecności Yuni na przyjęciu. Jednakże z całego jedzenia został tylko jeden pączek, ale Elena zdołała go podzielić na siedem części i wszyscy wznieśli toast za dołączenie Yuni do ich ekipy. Wyprawa na Icesnow Kiedy Wisiorek Madoki wykrył Pióro Gwiezdnej Księżniczki Wodnika, dziewczyny ruszyły w kosmos, by je znaleźć. W rakiecie Hikaru pokazała Yuni maszynę do robienia kruszonego lodu. Potem Kaguya zaczęła się zamartwiać faktem, że ostatnimi czasy nie ćwiczyła gry na fortepianie i czy przez to nie straciła nieco swojego kunsztu. Postanowiła ona zaczerpnąć porady u Yuni jako kosmicznej idolki, więc spytała ją czy na koncertach Mao nie robi ona czegoś specjalnego i w czym tkwi sekret, że tak porywa ona tłumy. Niebieskowłosa dziewczyna wtedy przypomniała sobie jak matka chwaliła jej talent artystyczny. Wprawiło to Yuni w zamyślenie połączone ze zmartwieniem i zaszokowana Madoka ją przeprosiła, na co ta odparła, iż nic się nie stało. Nagle Wisiorek Kaguyi ponownie wskazał Pióro Księżniczki, a Fuwa otworzyła portal, który przeniósł rakietę na lodową planetę Icesnow. Niedługo po opuszczeniu pokładu spotkały tubylca imieniem Yukio. Wyglądał on jak ożywiony bałwan i mógł dowolnie zmieniać sobie nosy. Jednym z nich okazało się być Pióro Księżniczki Wodnika. Przybysze zaczęli go prosić o oddanie artefaktu, ale ten nie chciał tego zrobić. Nagle zjawiła się Iruma, która podobała się Yukio, ale ten nie spotykał się z odwzajemnieniem. Marzeniem Yukio było zobaczyć uśmiech ukochanej, ale niestety, nigdy nie dane mu było tego doznać. Na pytanie czemu Iruma się nie uśmiecha stwierdził on, że na takiej planecie jak Icesnow nie ma nic zabawnego. By pokazać mu, że jest w błędzie, Hikaru postanowiła pokazać Yukio zimowe rozrywki Ziemian. W końcu przenieśli się do jaskini, gdzie Hoshina chciała pokazać, iż na soplach można wygrywać melodie. Wtedy Yukio postanowił sprowadzić Irumę licząc, że wtedy się ona uśmiechnie - obiecał on dziewczynom, iż jeśli tak się stanie to da im Pióro Gwiezdnej Księżniczki. Hikaru była tym bardzo uradowana, ale Yuni nie podzielała jej optymizmu, ponieważ brała pod uwagę również możliwość niepowodzenia. Kiedy Iruma została sprowadzona do jaskini, Madoka zaczęła dla niej grać koncert na lodowych stalaktytach. Jednak lodowa dziewczyna ani odrobinę się nie rozchmurzyła, przez co wszyscy stracili początkowy entuzjazm. Wtedy Yuni zaczęła śpiewać Cosmic☆Mystery☆Girl i niebawem wszyscy zaczęli się bawić w rytm piosenki. Nagle Iruma schowała twarz w dłoniach i zrozpaczona wybiegła z jaskini, a reszta pobiegła za nią. Na zewnątrz natknęli się na oddział Notraiderów pod dowództwem Tenjo, która wykorzystując zmartwienie lodowej dziewczyny, zmieniła ją w wielkiego Nottorei - stwór ten był w stanie strzelać śnieżnymi kulami z armat na ramionach. Przybyszki zmieniły się w Precure. Po zakończeniu transformacji, potwór od razu zaczął ciskać w wojowniczki śnieżnymi kulami. W pewnym momencie Cure Cosmo i Cure Selene złapały upadającego Yukio, który zrozumiawszy, iż Pióro Księżniczki Wodnika może uratować Irumę, dał je wojowniczkom. Najpierw Madoka Wodniczą Strzałą Selene zniszczyła armaty wielkiego Nottorei, a następnie Yuni dokończyła dzieła pokonując stwora Tęczowym Pluskiem. Notraidersi wycofali się z Icesnow, a Gwiezdna Księżniczka Wodnika została przywrócona do Gwiezdnego Pałacu. Po powrocie na Icesnow, Iruma odzyskawszy przytomność, w końcu się uśmiechnęła. Wtedy się wyjaśniło, czemu ta unikała uśmiechania się - bo jak raz się zaśmiała, to potem nie mogła przestać. Po wszystkim dziewczyny ruszyły w drogę powrotną na Ziemię. Letni festiwal Kiedy przy obserwatorium pana Ryo zaczynał się Festiwal Gwiazd Mihoshi, Yuni siedziała na drzewie w pobliskim parku. Nie mogła znieść dobiegającego stamtąd hałasu. Po chwili znalazły ją przyjaciółki przebrane w yukaty, które poinformowały ją, jakie święto jest dzisiejszego dnia. Sama nie chciała iść na letni festiwal, ale Hikaru ściągnęła ją z drzewa i powiedziała, by poszły się bawić wszystkie razem, ponieważ na festynie będzie zabawnie. Yuni ostatecznie zdecydowała się pójść. W rakiecie przebrała się w yukatę, którą pożyczyła jej Hoshina. Koleżanki były zachwycone widząc ją w tym stroju. Po dotarciu na miejsce letniego festiwalu, Hikaru spytała Yuni czy na Rainbow też mieli tego typu święta. Nie zdążyła odpowiedzieć, ponieważ do Eleny i Madoki zleciały się ich fanki. Po chwili zjawiła się Sakurako Himenojou (koleżanka z klasy Hikaru i Lali), która widząc Yuni przy Amamiyi i Kaguyi nieprzyjemnie na nią spojrzała. Ta była zaniepokojona wzrokiem tamtej dziewczyny (myślała nawet, iż Himenojou także jest z innej planety. Po chwili Yuni zobaczył Tatsunori Karube (tak samo kolega z klasy Hikaru i Lali). Hoshina wyciągnęła ją z tej kłopotliwej sytuacji mówiąc, że Yuni to jej krewna. Nie spodobało jej się, gdy chłopak nazwał ją "kotkiem", a kiedy odchodził, zezłościła się, gdy przekręcił jej imię. Przyjaciółki poprosiły ją, by się rozchmurzyła. Następnie dziewczyny poszły się oddawać wyzwaniom z różnych stoisk. Przechodząc obok plakatu pokazującego sztuczne ognie, Yuni przypomniała sobie festiwale z ojczystej planety. Przez to się zamyśliła, a z tego stanu wyprowadziły ją Hikaru i Lala pokazując się jej w zakupionych maskach. Zaskoczona i zdenerwowana Yuni odebrała to jako kpiny, na co Hoshina nałożyła jej przeznaczoną dla niej maskę, przez co niebieskowłosa dziewczyna nic nie widziała. Została zaciągnięta do stoiska, gdzie łowiono złote rybki. Yuni początkowo chciała je zjeść, przez co różowowłosa dziewczyna musiała ją przywołać do opamiętania. Yuni i Hikaru stanęły do pojedynku na łowienie. Dziewczyna z Rainbow była pewna sukcesu, ale kiedy doszło do pojedynku, szło jej bardzo kiepsko, w przeciwieństwie do przyjaciółki z Ziemi. Ciągle pękała jej siatka do łowienia, ponieważ ciągle ustawiała ją pionowo zamiast poziomo. Hoshina pokazała jej prawidłowy sposób trzymania siatki i poradziła, by próbować łapać złote rybki w rogach baseniku. Yuni postąpiła według jej instrukcji, dzięki czemu udało jej się złapać pierwszą złotą rybkę. Niebieskowłosa dziewczyna zdawała się świetnie bawić i nawet się uśmiechnęła, lecz po chwili ponownie ujrzała plakat z fajerwerkami i przypomniała sobie festiwale z Rainbow. Przez to gwałtownie posmutniała i nałożywszy maskę postanowiła opuścić Festiwal Gwiazd Mihoshi. Usiadła na drzewie w pobliskim parku kontemplując. Znalazła ją Lala, która przyniosła jej wiśnie na patyku. Hagormomo usiadła obok niej i obie poczęstowały się przysmakiem, który im zasmakował. Na pytanie czemu nie jest w stanie dobrze się bawić, Yuni odpowiedziała, iż ciągle przebywa pod przykrywką, a jej tożsamości - Mao, Blue Cat i nawet Cure Cosmo są po to, by mogła ocalić Rainbow. Następnie spytała Lalę czemu bawi się razem z Ziemianami skoro także jest kosmitką. Hagoromo jej odpowiedziała, że początkowo czuła się tak samo jak teraz Yuni, ale poznanie Hikaru i reszty dało jej wiele fantastycznych wspomnień i przebywanie z innymi sprawia, iż wszechświat staje się większy. Yuni to ostatnie odebrała dosłownie, na co Lala ją poprawiła, że chodziło o przestrzeń w sercu. Wtedy Yuni zeskoczyła z drzewa i stwierdziła, że zależy jej tylko na ocaleniu planety Rainbow i nie potrzebuje do tego pomocy reszty. Przechadzając się po parku natknęła się na oddział Nottorei pod dowództwem Tenjo, która połączyła swoich żołnierzy w jednego wielkiego. Yuni w odpowiedzi zmieniła się w Cure Cosmo. Po rozpoczęciu walki najpierw wbiegła na stwora i z niego zeskoczyła, a potem zaczęła się odbijać od drzew nabierając coraz większej szybkości. Przez to wielkiemu Nottorei zakręciło się w głowie i przewrócił się on. W odpowiedzi Tenjo wzmocniła go energią Darknesta i dzięki temu pojawiły się dwa klony stwora. Uniknąwszy kolejnych ataków, postanowiła zrobić użytek z Tęczowej Perfumetki, ale bez wsparcia przyjaciółek nie mogła użyć Tęczowego Plusku. Po chwili trójka wielkich Nottorei razem zadała jej cios, którego Cure Cosmo nawet nie próbowała uniknąć. Przez to została poważnie poturbowana oraz złapana przez oryginalnego potwora. Kiedy była gnieciona w wielkiej dłoni, zjawiły się pozostałe Precure. Jednak nie chcąc jej zranić, kompanki nie mogły użyć na przeciwnikach energetycznych ataków, przez co wielkie Nottorei poturbowały także pozostałe wojowniczki, którym Tenjo zarzuciła udawanie przyjaciółek Yuni, na co zapewniły o prawdziwości ich przyjaźni i oznajmiły, iż zrobią wszystko, by ochronić Cure Cosmo. Yuni przekazała koleżankom, by nie zwracały uwagi na dwójkę pozostałych Nottorei, a skupiły się tylko na tym, który ją trzymał. Te jednak zaatakowały całą trójkę i od otrzymanych ran klony zniknęły, zaś Cure Cosmo się uwolniła, gdy uścisk dłoni wielkiego wroga osłabł. Po chwili po raz pierwszy wykonała Kosmiczny Blask, który oszołomił wielkiego Nottorei, zaś Cure Star, Cure Milky, Cure Soleil i Cure Selene dokończyły dzieła Strzałem Południowego Krzyża. Po walce, dziewczyny postanowiły wrócić na festiwal, ale w tym właśnie momencie zaczął się pokaz fajerwerków, więc poszły do znajdującej się zdecydowanie bliżej rakiety i siedząc na niej podziwiały pokaz sztucznych ogni. Yuni raz jeszcze przypomniała sobie festiwale z Rainbow i kiedy Lala ją spytała czy coś się stało, ta z uśmiechem odparła, że to nic takiego. Następnie Hikaru spytała ją czy letnie festiwale nie są wspaniałe. Yuni przyznała, iż faktycznie są niezłe. Kiedy dziewczyny podziwiały fajerwerki, do rakiety nagle przyszła transmisja z Samana, którą nadał Lolo (bliźniaczy brat Lali). Okazało się, że znalazł on Pióro Gwiezdnej Księżniczki. Dziewczyny w związku z tym faktem skontaktowały się z Abrahamem (wysłannikiem Unii Kosmicznej czuwającym nad Ziemią, który wiedział o Precure). Podczas rozmowy ustalono, że polecą one po prostu na Saman. Piżamowa impreza Wylot miał miejsce nazajutrz. Po dotarciu w przestrzeń kosmiczną, Wisiorek Lali zareagował na Pióro Gwiezdnej Księżniczki Raka, dzięki czemu Fuwa mogła otworzyć portal prowadzący w tamte rejony. Jednak wróżka była zmęczona (z podekscytowania wyprawą na Saman przez całą noc nie zasnęła, tak samo jak Hikaru). Przez to rakieta dziewczyn wyskoczyła w układzie Theta 358, który nadal był daleko od Saman, ale już w Galaktyce Gwieździstego Nieba. Po wyjściu z portalu, na drodze ich statku znalazła się puszystoida (asteroida miękkiego ciała), na której wylądowały - to właśnie Yuni przekazała reszcie, na jakim ciele niebieskim się znalazły. Następnie dziewczyna z Rainbow wyjrzała przez teleskop. Dostrzegając przez niego gwiazdę przypominającą słonecznik domyśliła się w jakim znalazły się systemie i przekazała to reszcie. Następnie Hikaru wpadła na pomysł zrobienia w rakiecie piżamowej imprezy, więc poleciła wszystkim przebrać się w piżamy. Yuni nie miała własnej piżamy, więc Hoshina musiała jej użyczyć jednej ze swoich. W ramach przyjęcia różowowłosa Ziemianka postanowiła puścić koleżankom film Piżamatyczny Park. Yuni przejawiała najmniejsze zainteresowanie tym filmem i już niedługo po rozpoczęciu poszła spać. Przez to nie była świadoma, że w pewnej chwili na moment włączył się alarm o niedomkniętym włazie, a zaraz potem zniknęły wszystkie pączki Prunce'a przygotowane jako poczęstunek, który o zjedzenie ich oskarżył właśnie Yuni. Niebieskowłosa dziewczyna obudziła się dopiero na sam koniec filmu. Następnie dziewczyny zaczęły rozmawiać o tym jak wyglądały ich życia przed i po tym, jak się poznały oraz o swoich rodzinach. Kiedy zapytały Yuni, ta wyraziła zdumienie z jaką łatwością rozmawiały o swoich prywatnych życiach. Potem Hikaru wyjawiła jak bardzo poznanie przyjaciółek odmieniło jej życie, gdy nagle dało się słyszeć szlochanie jakiejś obcej istoty. Yuni nakazała wyjść intruzowi. Okazało się, iż na rakietę wkradł się pasażer na gapę. Była to krabopodobna istota imieniem Yanyan. Nagle ich statek został zaatakowany. Stał za tym Kappado, który wyśledził sygnał dziesięciu dotąd zebranych Piór Księżniczek. Lala postanowiła uciec wprowadzając rakietę w pas asteroid, a kiedy sztuczna inteligencja znalazła planetę z tlenem, Hagoromo postanowiła tam wylądować. Kappado wyczuł złość Yanyan z powodu kiepskiego lądowania i wykorzystał to, by odebrać jej wyobraźnię i wzmocnić swoje ostrze, które zyskało końcówki w kształcie krabich szczypiec. W odpowiedzi dziewczyny zmieniły się w Precure. Ta planeta okazała się nie mieć grawitacji, przez co wojowniczkom przyszło walczyć w stanie nieważkości - w tej sytuacji Nottorei miały przewagę dzięki posiadaniu sztucznego napędu. Dziewczyny miały małe kłopoty z tego powodu, ale szybko przyzwyczaiły się do nieważkości i dzięki współpracy oraz wzajemnemu uzupełnianiu własnych słabości były w stanie w końcu podjąć walkę. W pewnej chwili Cure Cosmo znalazła się na asteroidzie wraz z Cure Milky, Cure Soleil i Cure Selene - ta czwórka postanowiła zająć się Nottorei. Yuni użyła Kosmicznego Blasku, a reszta ataków wzmocnionych Piórami Gwiezdnych Księżniczek. Kiedy uporały się z szeregowymi żołnierzami, Cure Star odepchnęła Kappado, a Cure Cosmo poprosiła ją o użyczenie Pióra Księżniczki Byka. Yuni użyła Tęczowego Plusku, którym zneutralizowała broń Kappado i walka się skończyła. Okazało się, że rakieta ma poważne uszkodzenia. W związku z tym Yanyan zaproponowała dziewczynom, iż zabierze je na swoją planetę, by mogły tam dokonać napraw. Jednak napęd również padł, więc Prunce musiał zastąpić ten element. Przygoda na Bańkobasen Kiedy rakieta zbliżała się do ojczyzny Yanyan, planety Bańkobasen, Yuni jako jedyna dostrzegła, że statek jest na kursie, który minie planetę. W związku z tym Prunce musiał skorygować ten kurs. Spędził dość długo czasu na przechwałkach i Yuni musiała go ponaglić. Kiedy wniknęły w wody Bańkobasen, Hikaru postanowiła pójść popływać, ale problem stanowiło oddychanie pod wodą. Hoshina wyraziła żal, że reszta dziewczyn nie może się przemieniać jak Yuni, na co ta poinformowała koleżankę, iż jej przemiany mogą zmieniać tylko wygląd, a nie cechy anatomiczne. Nagle Yanyan dała Hikaru morfperłę - artefakt zmieniający wygląd, lecz bardziej zaawansowany niż perfumetka Yuni. Hoshina zmieniła się w syrenę, dzięki czemu mogła bez problemu żyć pod wodą. W ślad za nią poszły jej przyjaciółki, Yanyan i Prunce (lecz ten ostatni zmienił się w meduzę). Wszyscy zaczęli się cieszyć podwodnym środowiskiem - w pewnej chwili Hikaru zabrała Yuni, by przepłynęły sobie przez serię różnokształtnych obręczy. Nagle Elena, że spod spodu tafla wody Bańkobasen wygląda nieco jak kosmos. Wszyscy zachwycali się tym widokiem, nawet Yuni, chociaż na pytanie Hoshiny nie chciała wykazywać zbytniego entuzjazmu. Dziewczyny kontynuowały podróż do jądra planety, gdzie mieszkała Yanyan, gdy nagle niebieskowołosa dziewczyna zauważyła jak jakiś pojazd zmierza prosto w ich stronę. Pęd tajemniczej maszyny odrzucił znajdującą się w bańce Fuwę, lecz Yuni ją złapała. Na domiar złego, działanie morfpereł zaczynało dobiegać końca. Dziewczyny chciały wrócić do rakiety, lecz strumień wytworzony przez intruza odrzucił trzymającego ją Prunce'a. W związku z tym musiały popłynąć do najbliższej banki mieszkalnej, gdzie było powietrze. Kiedy przebiły się do środka, morfperły przestały działać i dziewczyny wróciły do ludzkich postaci. Tajemniczy intruz wleciał za nimi. Jego pojazd wyglądał jak statek skradziony Yuni na Rainbow przez Aiwarn. I istotnie, to właśnie ona znajdowała się w środku. Po wydarzeniach na Rainbow, Aiwarn opuściła szeregi Notraiderów, a winą za ten stan rzeczy obarczała Yuni twierdząc, iż była to sprawka zdrady Bakenyana - wyjawiła swoje zamiary tuż po tym jak dziewczyny zmieniły się w Precure. Aiwarn użyła swojego nowego wynalazku - Mrocznej Chemii - i zmieniła swój pojazd w bojowego Aiwarn Robota 16. Podczas walki Aiwarn atakowała wyłącznie Cure Cosmo. Zarzuciła ona Yuni, że dopuszczając się oszustwa i zdrady, dziewczyna z Rainbow nie różniła się niczym od tych, którzy odebrali jej dom. Przez to zawahała się w chwili, kiedy miała zaatakować Aiwarn Robota 16. Zamiast tego wylądowała po prostu na wrogiej maszynie. Umysł miała zaprzątnięty tym zarzutem i dała się złapać, a następnie cisnąć o ziemię. Następnie raz jeszcze usłyszała od Aiwarn, że ciągłymi zmianami tożsamości oszukuje ona wszystkich. Jednak Cure Star stanęła w jej obronie mówiąc, iż wszystkie działania Yuni są podporządkowane niezmiennej chęci uratowania planety Rainbow. Wtedy Cure Cosmo wróciły morale i wstając z kolan oznajmiła ona, że zawsze jest sobą bez względu na wygląd czy tożsamość. Precure ruszyły do decydującego ataku - najpierw Cure Milky, Cure Soleil i Cure Selene zatrzymały atak Aiwarn Robota 16 swoimi własnymi, następnie Cure Star Byczą Gwiezdną Pięścią powaliła wrogą maszynę i użyczyła Cure Cosmo Pióra Księżniczki Byka, którego ta użyła do Tęczowego Plusku i wykończyła Aiwarn Robota 16. Po walce dziewczyny ruszyły znowu w kierunku jądra Bańkobasen i w końcu tam dotarły. Widząc wyglądających jak ryby mieszkańców, Yuni od razu nabrała ochoty na ich zjedzenie, przez co Elena musiała wyprowadzić ją z transu. Yanyan zaprowadziła dziewczyny do domu pana Flare'a - inżyniera, który mógł naprawić rakietę. Od razu przystąpił on do prac. Ten osobnik pochodził z planety Plazma i charakteryzował się gorącym temperamentem oraz cenił sobie osoby przykładające serca, więc dziewczyny także musiały wziąć udział w naprawach. Aby Flare mógł przystąpić do napraw, trzeba było dać mu do tego sił - Elena i Madoka stanęły przy dmuchawie, która miała podsycić naturalne płomienie Flare'a, a Yuni, Hikaru i Lala miały usmażyć dla niego koralowy stek. Potrawa została przyrządzona poprawnie, lecz Amamiya i Kaguya opadły z sił, gdy Flare ledwo co został rozgrzany do niebieskości. Zaraz potem nadszedł szkwał i inżynier musiał się schronić w domu, co oznaczało opóźnienie prac. W środku Flare oznajmił, że nigdy nie przyzwyczai się do planety Bańkobasen, na co Yuni spytała go czy planeta Plazma jest zbudowana z gorącego ognia i czemu zdecydował się opuścić rodzinny świat i zamieszkać na całkowicie odmiennej planecie. Na to inżynier opowiedział im swoją historię - chciał udowodnić, że ognista istota jest w stanie zamieszkać na wodnym świecie. Potem zaś nakazał Yuni, Hoshinie i Hagoromo przyrządzić mu drugiego steka, ale niebawem zjawił się Kappado i dziewczyny musiały zmienić się w Precure, by stanąć z nim do walki. Po transformacji, Notraider zaatakował Flare'a chcąc zgasić jego ogień, ale spudłował, a po chwili osłoniły go Cure Soleil i Cure Selene. Cure Cosmo zaś przystąpiła do walki z Nottorei wraz z Cure Star i Cure Milky. W pewnej chwili wrodzy żołnierze otoczyli tę trójkę i chcąc temu jakoś zaradzić, Yuni poprosiła Lalę o Pióro Gwiezdnej Księżniczki Lwa, którego użyła do wykonania Tęczowego Plusku i pozbycia się Nottorei. Kappado siłę czerpał z wody, przez co okazał się trudniejszym przeciwnikiem niż zwykle, ale Elena i Madoka zdołały przekroczyć limity swojej mocy i używając ataków wzmocnionych Piórami Księżniczek zdołały odeprzeć przeciwnika. Wtedy Kappado zdecydował się wycofać. Po walce wszyscy wzięli się za ponowne naprawy rakiety. Yuni, Hikaru i Lala usmażyły jeszcze jeden koralowy stek, a Elena i Madoka tym razem wytrzymały przy dmuchawie zdecydowanie dłużej i zdołały rozpalić Flare'a do białości i ten naprawił ich pojazd kosmiczny. Wtedy dziewczyny z powrotem ruszyły na Saman. Wizyta na Samanie Po wylądowaniu na Samanie dziewczyny ujrzały pana Kuku (szefa Lali). Kiedy ten zaczął się dopytywać czemu Hagoromo tak długo nie było, z opresji wyratowała ich sztuczna inteligencja mówiąc, że towarzyszki Lali były kosmicznymi rozbitkami, którymi ta zaopiekowała się na mocy prawa Unii Kosmicznej. Dziewczyny udały się do budynku, gdzie miała się odbyć ceremonia wręczenia nagrody dla Lolo. W sali gdzie miało się to odbyć spotkały samego Toppera - przywódcę Unii Kosmicznej. Niebawem zjawił się również brat Lali wraz z ich rodzicami - ojcem Toto i matką Kaką. Lolo otrzymał od Toppera medal za znalezienie Pióra Gwiezdnej Księżniczki. Rodzina Samańczyków zaczęła opowiadać o swoich pracach, aż w końcu Yuni kazała im tego zaprzestać i spytała Lolo, gdzie znajduje się Pióro, które on znalazł. Dowiedziała się, że zostało oddane do analizy matce SI. Następnie niebieskowłosa dziewczyna go pochwaliła, że dokonał tego bez specjalnego radaru. Ten stwierdził, iż zasługi należą do sztucznej inteligencji i chcąc pokazać wspaniałość SI, nakazał jej przeanalizować każdą z dziewczyn. W efekcie osobista SI Lolo dała każdej z nich po gumie odżywczej - Yuni ona zasmakowała, tak jak całej reszcie. Potem piątka przyjaciółek udała się do kopuły rekreacyjnej, gdzie można było dowolnie zmieniać krajobrazy. Dziewczyna z Rainbow jako pierwsza się domyśliła, że wszystkie tutejsze widoki są jedynie hologramami. Kiedy została pokazana planeta Malunek, Yuni rozpoznała wzgórze, na którym jako Mao dała koncert z biletami premium. Zabawa trwała jakiś czas, gdy nagle rozległ się alarm, a SI poinformowała, że do laboratorium zakradł się intruz. Jako, iż tam właśnie analizowane było Pióro Księżniczki, dziewczyny postanowiły tam pójść. Tajemniczymi intruzami byli Nottorei pod dowództwem Tenjo, która zmieniła Kuku w wielkiego Nottorei po tym jak ten nie chciał jej oddać Pióra. Przyjaciółki były właśnie w drodze do tego budynku, gdy nagle zachwiał nimi wstrząs, a po chwili na zewnątrz wyskoczył olbrzymi Nottorei. Wymusiło to na dziewczynach zmianę w Precure. Stwór był w stanie strzelać z czułek impulsami elektrycznymi. Od razu po rozpoczęciu walki zaczął atakować tak intensywnie, że legendarne wojowniczki ledwo się broniły, nie mówiąc już o ataku. W pewnym momencie Cure Milky użyła Bliźniaczego Mlecznego Wstrząsu i zaczęła się siłować z wielkim Nottorei na energetyczne ataki. Kompanki chciały jej pomóc, ale zwykli Nottorei je odcięli. Kiedy uporały się z żołnierzami Notraiderów, Lala zdołała przewyższyć mocą przeciwnika, wytrącić z równowagi i odebrać mu Pióro Księżniczki. Cure Cosmo postanowiła dokończyć dzieła. Cure Selene dała jej Pióro Księżniczki Strzelca i Yuni użyła Tęczowego Plusku, którym wykończyła wielkiego Nottorei. Po walce dziewczyny poszły sprawdzić co z panem Kuku. Kiedy ten się ocknął, był zdumiony, iż Lala trzymała Pióro Gwiezdnej Księżniczki. Chcąc się dowiedzieć, co się stało, nakazał sztucznej inteligencji pokazać rejestr z kamer bezpieczeństwa. Obraz z monitoringu urywał się w momencie, gdy Tenjo postanowiła zmienić go w potwora. Choć SI nie była w stanie ocenić wydarzeń, to Kuku błędnie oskarżył Hagoromo o próbę kradzieży Pióra i od razu na całym Samanie pojawiły się listy gończe za Lalą. Yuni na to oznajmiła przyjaciółkom, że doświadczenie każde jej w takiej sytuacji uciekać i te tak też zrobiły. Yuni zaprowadziła koleżanki do lasu tłumacząc im, że tam będą mogły zgubić kamery bezpieczeństwa. Jednak to i tak nie trwałoby zbyt długo, gdyż kamery miały możliwość namierzania ciepła w podczerwieni. Na szczęście, osobista SI Lali zablokowała sygnały między głównym rdzeniem a kamerami. Nagle oczom dziewczyn ukazał się holo-obraz jak rodzina Lali prosi ją, by wyszła z ukrycia. Na to Hagoromo stwierdziła, iż bliscy uważają ją za niedojrzałą. Na to Yuni spytała ją czemu w takim razie nie wyjawi rodzinie, że jest Precure, gdyż w takim przypadku bliscy by ją docenili. Na to Prunce wyraził jej pretensje, iż najpierw chciała uciekać, a teraz zmienia zdanie. Yuni wyjaśniła, że to dlatego, iż sytuacja się zmieniła. Lala wciąż się wahała z wyjawieniem tego sekretu, ponieważ w takim przypadku Unia Kosmiczna chciałaby włączyć Precure do swoich szeregów, a to postawiłoby Ziemianki z ich ekipy w trudnej sytuacji. Na to Hikaru zapewniła ją, że wszystko będzie dobrze. Nagle dziewczyny ujrzały strażników na hoverboardach, które nagle zaczęły się dziwnie zachowywać, a po chwili to samo zaczęły robić rakiety. Wtedy dziewczyny pobiegły z powrotem do miasta. Na pobliskim wzgórzu Yuni ujrzała Tenjo oraz Aiwarn, która to zhakowała samańską sztuczną inteligencję - dziewczyna z Rainbow szybko się tego domyśliła. Nagle Yuni została zaatakowana kontrolowanymi przez Aiwarn kamerami i związana kablami, a po chwili to samo spotkało jej przyjaciółki. Potem Aiwarn chciała posłużyć się hoverboardami do staranowania unieruchomionej Yuni, ale uratowała ją rakieta dziewczyn. Była to zasługa SI Lali, która dzięki odcięciu się uprzednio od matki zdołała uniknąć zhakowania. W związku z tym Aiwarn postanowiła przejąć ją bezpośrednio. Niebawem tak się stało. Nawet Yuni była przejęta odejściem SI Hagoromo i była wściekła za to na Aiwarn. Była członkini Notraiderów nakazała przejętej rakiecie zaatakować dziewczyny, ale nim to się stało, statek wrócił do normy. Była to zasługa SI Lali, która na moment przed skasowaniem wymieniła swoje dane z matką, co cofnęło zhakowanie całej sztucznej inteligencji przez Aiwarn. Dzięki temu dziewczyny zostały uwolnione. Wtedy do akcjo wkroczyła Tenjo zmieniając przebywających z nią Nottorei w jednego wielkiego. Wtedy Yuni, Lala, Hikaru, Elena i Madoka zmieniły się w Precure. Legendarne wojowniczki walkę zaczęły od razu od ataków energetycznych - Cure Cosmo użyła Kosmicznego Blasku, a jej kompanki ataków wzmocnionych Piórami Gwiezdnych Księżniczek. Zaatakowanie przez wszystkie Precure naraz sprawiło, że wielki Nottorei został powalony. Tym samym Cure Milky odzyskała Pióro Gwiezdnej Księżniczki Raka, którego użyła do wykonania Raczego Mlecznego Wstrząsu, a następnie wraz z Cure Star, Cure Soleil i Cure Selene wykończyła potwora Strzałem Południowego Krzyża. Po walce nastąpiło przywrócenie Księżniczki Raka do Gwiezdnego Pałacu - była to już jedenasta, co oznaczało, iż została tylko jedna Gwiezdna Księżniczka do odnalezienia. Potem Lala wymieniła ostatnie słowa z rodziną i dziewczyny ruszyły z powrotem na Ziemię. Ostatnie Pióro Księżniczki Kiedy rakieta dotarła nad Ziemię, po chwili z portalu utworzonego przez Fuwę wyłonił się kolejny, znacznie większy statek kosmiczny. Jak się okazało, należał on do Toppera. Szef Unii Kosmicznej bowiem za wszelką cenę chciał się zobaczyć z Precure. Jego prom wylądował na powierzchni wraz z rakietą dziewczyn. Topper na początek chciał nałożyć na Lalę i Prunce'a zakaz lotów na 100 lat za to, że ujawnili się jako kosmici przed Ziemianami, ale ostatecznie zdecydował się ustąpić po rozmowie z Abrahamem. Przywódca Unii Kosmicznej już chciał z powrotem odlecieć, lecz przypomniał sobie, iż zamierzał negocjować sojusz Precure z Unią Kosmiczną. Yuni postanowiła sobie darować te negocjacje twierdząc, że są zbyt kłopotliwe i nie w jej stylu. Natomiast Madoka i Elena wróciły do domów, by zająć się swoimi obowiązkami. Tak samo zrobiła również Hikaru, natomiast Yuni i Lala zostały w rakiecie. Niebawem Hoshina wróciła z mnóstwem onigiri. Zasmakowały one Yuni. Gdy nastała noc, Topper zabrał na swój statek wyłącznie Hikaru, by porozmawiać z nią jak dowódca z dowódcą. Podczas rozmowy zostali zaatakowani przez dowódcę armii Notraiderów - Garougę. Cure Star podjęła z nim walkę, ale wróg miał ze sobą bransoletkę z mocą Darknesta, która czyniła go silniejszym przeciwnikiem niż którykolwiek inny dotąd spotkany przez Precure. Na szczęście Topper skontaktował się z resztą i niebawem pozostałe dziewczyny także zmieniły się w legendarne wojowniczki i rakietą przybyły na Księżyc, gdzie toczył się pojedynek. Nawet jak walczyły razem, to i tak Garouga był arcy-trudnym przeciwnikiem. W pewnym momencie Cure Star podarowała Cure Cosmo Pióro Księżniczki Byka i Yuni użyła Tęczowego Plusku, lecz Garoga odparł atak. Wtedy reszta Precure postanowiła użyć Strzału Południowego Krzyża, który także nie zadziałał. Na szczęście dla legendarnych wojowniczek, po chwili zaczęła się kończyć moc Darknesta w bransoletce, co bardzo osłabiło Garougę. Hikaru to wykorzystała i odebrała mu Pióro Księżniczki Ryb oraz zaatakowała wroga Rybią Gwiezdną Pięścią. Między Cure Star i Garougą doszło do zwarcia, lecz niebawem moc w bransoletce całkowicie się wyczerpała, co pozbawiło Garougę możliwości oddychania w próżni kosmicznej, przez co ten musiał się wycofać. Po walce Gwiezdna Księżniczka Ryb została przywrócona do Gwiezdnego Pałacu. Oznaczało to, że wróciły już wszystkie Gwiezdne Księżniczki. Wpierw piątka wojowniczek spotkała się z podziękowaniami ze strony wzruszonego Prunce'a. Nagle Księżniczka Ryb nakazała nakarmić Fuwę, co zdziwiło Precure i maskotki. Polecenie zostało wykonane i Pióra Gwiezdnych Księżniczek utworzyły energię z której powstało Błyszczące Migoczące Pióro, które to połączyło się z Migoczącą Księgą, a to spowodowało ewolucję Fuwy z puszystej maskotki w jednorożca i do tego mogła latać. Okazało się, że był to etap dorastania Fuwy, ale jeszcze nie ostatni i to właśnie legendarne wojowniczki miały pomóc wróżce dorosnąć i zdobyć pełnię mocy, w przeciwnym wypadku do wszechświata nie wróciłyby światło gwiazd czy pokój. Nowy atak Po powrocie na Ziemię dziewczyny przekazały Topperowi wszystkie wieści. Kiedy przywódca Unii Kosmicznej stwierdził, iż chciałby przejść do ofensywy przeciwko Notraiderom, Yuni mu wyjaśniła, że to nie jest możliwe, ponieważ sama nie znała dokładnej lokalizacji ich świata, choć przez pewien czas była w ich szeregach i jedynym sposobem na dostanie się do świata Notraiderów jest tworzony przez nich portal. Po rozmowie Yuni poszła pomoczyć nogi i obserwowała jak jej koleżanki karmią Fuwę na potęgę licząc, iż w ten sposób pomogą jej dorosnąć. W końcu dziewczyna z Rainbow poszła sprawdzić jak im idzie i przekonała się, że jedynym efektem wysiłków jej przyjaciółek było przytycie Fuwy. Po posiłku wróżka chciała się pobawić i poleciała w głąb lasu, a dziewczyny musiałby za nią pobiec. Na najbliższej polanie Fuwa wpadła na Garougę, który przybył za Ziemię odegrać się na Precure i porwać wróżkę nim ta osiągnęłaby pełną moc. Garouga złapał Fuwę, ale potem odrzucił ją do Hikaru, ponieważ nie wiedział, że jego cel się przemienił. Dziewczyny zmieniły się w Precure i przystąpiły do walki z Notraiderem. Moc Darknesta w bransoletce została uzupełniona, więc Garouga okazał się równie trudnym przeciwnikiem jak poprzednio. Legendarne wojowniczki mówiły Garoudze, że im więcej mają kogoś do ochrony, tym są silniejsze, a ten twierdził dokładnie odwrotnie. Na potwierdzenie swoich słów postanowił opowiedzieć swoją historię dołączenia do Notraiderów - okazało się, iż rodzinna planeta Garougi została zniszczona przez energię ciemności i niebawem stała się azylem dla wygnańców z całego wszechświata. Ich beznadziejny los trwał do momentu aż odwiedził ich Darknest, który dał im nowy cel w życiu proponując podwładnym zdobycie mocy i możliwość okiełznania pochłaniającej wszystko energii ciemności. Zarzucił Precure, że łączące ich uczucia są zwykłą pobłażliwością i nie będą w stanie nikogo ochronić, ponieważ nie są w stanie zrezygnować z samych siebie. Kiedy Garouga rzekł, iż wtedy stracił wszystko, Cure Cosmo przypomniała sobie utratę Rainbow, a wróg oznajmił jej, że akurat ona powinna go rozumieć i zaatakował ją. Choć zdołała się osłonić, to i tak cios odrzucił ją na kilkanaście metrów. Kontynuując pojedynek, Garouga poważnie poturbował Cure Star i chciał jej zadać ostateczny cios, ale wtedy Cure Cosmo wróciła do walki blokując cios wroga i ratując przyjaciółkę. Yuni oznajmiła Garoudze, że ich pragnienie ochrony Fuwy nie jest żadną głupotą i utrata ojczystej planety nie usprawiedliwia go, by polegał na mocy Darknesta i odbierał innym, to co jest im drogie. Po chwili zwarcia zdołała odepchnąć przeciwnika. Po zamianie kolejnych słów, Cure Cosmo ruszyła do kontrataku, Garouga uniknął jej ciosów, a wtedy Cure Milky go zaatakowała. Wojowniczki wyjaśniły Notraiderowi, że po prostu pragną chronić Fuwę z czystości serc. Potem Garouga postanowił użyć ostatecznego ciosu w postaci dużej kuli energii. Fuwa słysząc jak dziewczyny pragną ją chronić, również sama postanowiła stanąć w obronie Precure. Z chęci wzajemnej ochrony narodziła się nowa, jeszcze potężniejsza moc w postaci Wyobraźni Migoczących Gwiazd - ataku, w którym uczestniczyły wszystkie Precure i Fuwa. Połączona moc całej szóstki okazała się być silniejsza nawet od siły Darknesta zawartej w bransoletce Garougi, który ugiął się pod potęgą nowego ataku, a źródło jego mocy się rozpadło. Po chwili ze zniszczonej bransoletki wystrzeliła aura mocy Darknesta, która następnie uformowała się w jego holograficzny obraz. Władca Notraiderów oświadczył, iż pojemnik jest już gotowy (miał na myśli Fuwę) i zabrał Garougę do siebie. Po walce Błyszczące Migoczące Pióro przeniosło dziewczyny do Gwiezdnego Pałacu. Gwiezdne Księżniczki oznajmiły im, iż ich uczucia dały Fuwie moc. Uradowana Yuni na to zapytała, czy to oznacza, że może już ocalić planetę Rainbow. Księżniczki jednak milczały robiąc smutne miny i zniecierpliwiona Yuni podeszła do Księżniczki Byka pytając co jest grane. Okazało się, że siła Fuwy nadal jest kompletna, a żeby wróżka mogła dorosnąć, legendarne wojowniczki będą musiały zdobyć Migoczącą Wyobraźnię - była to moc, którą Precure musiały zdobyć same dla siebie. Po powrocie na Ziemię, dziewczyny przekazały nowe rewelacje Topperowi, który ostatecznie darował sobie próby namowy, by dołączyły do Unii Kosmicznej i postanowił pozostać z Precure w kontakcie pozostając w najbliższej Ziemi stacji Unii Kosmicznej. Yuni była rozżalony, gdyż myślała, że po zebraniu Piór Gwiezdnych Księżniczek będzie mogła w końcu ocalić planetę Rainbow, a tu doszło coś jeszcze do zebrania. Problemy z Fuwą Następnego dnia Fuwa od razu chciała ruszyć na poszukiwania Migoczącej Wyobraźni. Była do tego tak zdesperowana, że co rusz prosiła dziewczyny, by poszły z nią szukać nowej mocy zupełnie nie zważając na to, iż te miały własne obowiązki. Wróżka przez swoją upartość co rusz ryzykowała ujawnienie się i przeszkadzała dziewczynom. Ponieważ nie zdołała przekonać ani Hikaru i Lali, ani też Eleny czy Madoki, Fuwa postanowiła udać się do Yuni, która wraz z Prunce'em i sztuczną inteligencją szukała w rakiecie informacji na temat Migoczącej Wyobraźni. Gdy zjawiła się Fuwa, nadal nie udało im się znaleźć żadnych danych i niebieskowłosa dziewczyna przekazała to wróżce. Oświadczyła następnie, że się poddaje i spytała czemu nie istnieje jakiś czarodziej, który by wiedział wszystko o kosmosie. Na to wróżka odparła, iż istnieje ktoś taki i poleciała do obserwatorium pana Ryo, a w ślad za nią trafiły tam Yuni, Hikaru i Lala prowadzone przez Yetiego (Fuwa po ewolucji nabyła możliwość teleportacji, lecz jej próby nie wychodziły dobrze - za każdym razem lądowała przy budzie psa Hikaru i za którymś razem spadła na niego, zwracając na siebie uwagę Yetiego, który odtąd ganiał za wróżką). Tym samym Yuni mogła poznać Ryoutaru. Hoshina zarzuciła Fuwie, że jest samolubna i wróżka się obraziła i sobie poleciała, a dziewczyny za nią pobiegły. W końcu Fuwa postanowiła znowu się teleportować, ale zabrała ze sobą Yetiego, który złapał jej ogon. Wpadli do jeziora, gdzie właśnie na swoim spodku przebywał Kappado szukający wróżki (po odnalezieniu Piór Gwiezdnych Księżniczek priorytetem Darknesta było schwytanie Fuwy i niedopuszczenie, aby ta w pełni dorosła). Kappado odebrał Yetiemu wyobraźnię, którą wzmocnił swoją broń. Niebawem Hikaru i Lala trafiły nad jezioro podążając za głosem Fuwy, a po chwili dołączyły do nich także Yuni, Elena i Madoka. Fuwa czuła się winna, że przez nią Yeti stał się ofiarą Kappado, a dziewczyny przeprosiły wróżkę, że nie mogły pomóc jej w poszukiwaniach Migoczącej Wyobraźni. Gdy Notraider dał swoim żołnierzom rozkaz do ataku, zmieniły się w Precure. Cure Star ruszyła na Kappado, natomiast reszta wojowniczek zajęła się Nottorei. W pewnej chwili Hikaru zawisła na pojeździe wroga i mogła spaść do wody. Koleżanki chciały jej pomóc, ale Nottorei uniemożliwiali im przedostanie się do Cure Star. Jednakże Fuwa szczęśliwie zdołała się teleportować do Kappado i uderzyła go, ratując tym samym Hikaru. Następnie legendarne wojowniczki i wróżka użyły Wyobraźni Migoczących Gwiazd, którą zneutralizowały broń wroga i uratowały Yetiego. Wizyta Kaktusjanina Ponieważ Unia Kosmiczna chciała poznać planetę, na której mieszkały Precure, zdecydowała się wysłać na Ziemię inspektora imieniem Kaktun. Dziewczyny miały mu pokazać błękitno-zieloną planetę, a dowiedziały się o tym od P. P. Abrahama. Yuni próbowała mu tłumaczyć, że są zajęte poszukiwaniami Migoczącej Wyobraźni, na co reżyser wyjaśnił, iż jeśli zrobią na inspektorze dobre wrażenie, mocno poprawi się reputacja Ziemi w skali kosmicznej. Przybycie kosmicznego gościa się przedłużało, ale w końcu sztuczna inteligencja wykryła nadlatujący statek kosmiczny, który zamiast wylądować tuż przy rakiecie dziewczyn, zaliczył twarde lądowanie kilkaset metrów dalej. Dziewczyny tam pobiegły jako komitet powitalny. Ze statku wyszła istota niemal w całości zasłaniająca ubraniami swoje ciało. Dziewczyny wzięły oczywiście przybysza za Kaktuna. Tajemniczy gość zrzucił płaszcz ukazując swoją anatomię - był on roślinną istotą rozumną wyglądającą jak kaktus. Nie potrafił on mówić, a jedynie porozumiewał się za pomocą gestów, co oznaczało, iż dogadanie się z nim będzie trudne. Kiedy zaczął coś gestykulować, Elena zrozumiała, że chce on wody, więc dziewczyny zaprowadziły go do pobliskiego strumyka. Potem oprowadziły go po parku, następnie pokazały obserwatorium pana Ryo i w końcu zabrały do dzielnicy handlowej. Tajemniczy przybysz zdawał się dobrze bawić, co podobało się wszystkim dziewczynom poza Yuni, która miała wątpliwości czy to aby na pewno inspektor Unii Kosmicznej, ponieważ jego zachowanie nie wyglądało niebieskowłosej dziewczynie na badanie Ziemi. Wtem Amamiya postanowiła pokazać gościowi swoją kwiaciarnię. Tym samym Carlos Amamiya (ojciec Eleny) mógł poznać Yuni. Nagle przybysz zapatrzył się na żółte róże, więc Elena pokazała mu jedną z nich z bliska, lecz ten niespodziewanie zrobił do kwiata groźną minę i sobie poszedł. Przybysz zamknął się w swoim statku i nie chciał wyjść. Amamiya zamartwiała się, że mogły go czymś obrazić, ale dziewczyny nie miały pojęcia co mogło rozzłościć przybysza. Na to Yuni zasugerowała, że jako przedstawiciela roślinnej rasy mógł go urazić widok Ziemian sprzedających kwiaty. Następnego dnia okazało się, iż tajemniczy przybysz wcale nie jest inspektorem Kaktunem, gdyż ten udał się na urlop zamiast na inspekcję Ziemi. Elena mimo tego nadal zamierzała się dogadać i zaprzyjaźnić z tajemniczym przybyszem. Nim jednak dziewczyny do niego przyszły, dopadli go Nottorei pod dowództwem Tenjo, która zmieniła przybysza w wielkiego Nottorei. W związku z tym, dziewczyny musiały zmienić się w Precure. Cure Star, Cure Milky i Cure Selene zaczęły od ataków wzmocnionych Piórami Księżniczek, ale wrogi stwór je odparł i własnymi pociskami poturbował nieco legendarne wojowniczki. Kiedy Cure Soleil miała jeszcze gorzej oberwać, jej kompanki ochroniły ją przed wrogimi pociskami. Oświadczyły one Tenjo, że nie pozwolą jej, by przeszkodziła im w ugoszczeniu przybysza. Elena zdołała dotrzeć do uczuć kosmicznego gościa, dzięki czemu wielki Nottorei przestał atakować. Precure to wykorzystały niszcząc stwora Wyobraźnią Migoczących Gwiazd. Po walce dziewczyny poszły pożegnać przybysza, z którym Amamiya zdołała się zaprzyjaźnić i obie strony rozstały się w dobrych nastrojach. Wybory przewodniczącej Ponieważ edukacja Madoki w Gimnazjum Mihoshi zbliżała się do końca, musiała ona wybrać nową przewodniczącą samorządu uczniowskiego. Podczas jednego ze spotkań przy rakiecie, Hikaru zaczęła się rozwodzić nad tym jak byłoby fantastycznie gdyby uczniowie z Gimnazjum Mihoshi mogliby przeprowadzać wymiany szkolne z kosmitami i tworzyć międzyplanetarne samorządy uczniowskie. Zmierzająca do rakiety Kaguya to usłyszała i zachwycona postanowiła mianować Hoshinę nową przewodniczącą samorządu uczniowskiego Gimnazjum Mihoshi. Hikaru była zaszokowana tą propozycją i wahała się czy ją przyjąć, co Yuni skwitowała stwierdzeniem, że to niepodobne do różowowłosej Ziemianki. Jednak z tą nominacją nie zgodziła się Sakurako Himenojou i koleżankom z klasy przyszło rywalizować w wyborach o stanowisko przewodniczącej. Wybory całkowicie pochłonęły Hoshinę, przez co zachowywała się inaczej niż zwykle. Kiedy Yuni rozmawiała z ziemskimi kotami w dzielnicy przemysłowej, ujrzała jak Hikaru i Lala gdzieś się spieszą. Zaniepokojona zachowaniem Hikaru Yuni poszła do rakiety i spytała o to Elenę i Madokę, które także się zamartwiały o koleżankę. Hoshina z czasem zdobyła coraz większe poparcie uczniów i uczennic i to ona wydawała się być faworytką do wygrania wyborów. Himenojou była tym bardzo przejęta i kiedy na Ziemi zjawił się Kappado, odebrał wyobraźnię właśnie Sakurako i wzmocnił nią swoje ostrze. Niebawem cała piątka się z nim spotkała. Dziewczyny zmieniły się w Precure. Wojowniczki od razu zaczęły od ataków energetycznych - Cure Star, Cure Milky, Cure Soleil i Cure Selene uderzyły w Nottorei, natomiast Cure Cosmo Kosmicznym Blaskiem zaatakowała Kappado, ale ten odparł jej atak promieniem z czarnych płatków wiśni. Sakurako była niezwykle mocno przejęta, przez co odebrana jej wyobraźnia uczyniła broń Notraidera silniejszą niż zwykle. Kolejny atak Kappado był tak silny, że Precure nie mogły się ruszyć. Dowiedziawszy się o zamiarach Sakurako, Hikaru zrozumiała koleżankę z klasy i zapragnęła, by obie wzajemnie lepiej się poznały. Obudziło to w Cure Star bardzo silną moc, którą odparła wrogi atak. Legendarne wojowniczki przeszły do kontrataku i Wyobraźnią Migoczących Gwiazd zneutralizowały ostrze Kappado, a walka się skończyła. Hikaru ostatecznie sama opowiedziała się po stronie Sakurako i to Himenojou została nowa przewodniczącą samorządu uczniowskiego. Infiltracja Dona Octo Podczas posiłku w rakiecie, dziewczyny zastanawiały się czym była potężna moc, którą Cure Star udało się aktywować podczas ostatniej walki z Kappado. Nagle odezwała się sztuczna inteligencja z informacją, że szef kosmicznej mafii - Don Octo, wszedł niedawno w posiadanie pierścienia z planety Rainbow. Nawet jak na skarby z tego świata był nadzwyczaj cenny - zmieniał kolor w zależności od emocji posiadacza. Yuni poczuła się zobowiązana go odzyskać. Kiedy Lala powiedziała jej, iż to nie będzie łatwe, niebieskowłosa dziewczyna przypomniała jej o swoim innym obliczu. Prunce myślał, że chodziło o Mao, a Yuni poprawiła go, iż miała na myśli Blue Cat, a następnie użyła perfumetki i zmieniła się w kosmiczną złodziejkę. Hikaru była temu przeciwna, gdyż kradzież uważała za zwykłe zło bez względu na motywy. Dziewczyny poleciały do Galaktyki Gwieździstego Nieba, ale ponieważ portale Fuwy nie były do końca precyzyjne, nie mogły bezpośrednio przeniknąć na statek Dona Octo. Yuni w związku z tym postanowiła wykorzystać fakt, że niebawem miało się odbyć przyjęcie dla kosmicznej mafii i wślizgnąć się na statku kurierskim jako ładunek. Hagoromo rzekła, iż taka próba będzie niebezpieczna, na co Blue Cat odparła, że jest dokładnie odwrotnie i wtapianie się w tłum ułatwia jej kradzieże. Wtedy Hoshina ponownie się zdenerwowała, na co kosmiczna złodziejka poleciła jej odezwać się jeśli miała coś do powiedzenia. Hikaru powiedziała jej jakie ma zdanie na temat kradzieży, na co Yuni odparła, że ten pierścień to skarb planety Rainbow i spytała przyjaciółkę czy według niej szef kosmicznej mafii po prostu oddałby artefakt na grzeczną prośbę. Hoshina stwierdziła, iż jeśli spróbuje to się przekona, na co Blue Cat odpowiedziała, że wie jakim typem jest Don Octo. Prunce nakazał przestać im się kłócić, na co Yuni spytała resztę czy też są przeciwne kradzieży. Wszystkie wyraziły odpowiedź twierdzącą, na co Blue Cat powiedziała im, iż wcale nie muszą iść. Hikaru nie chciała jej puścić samej i zdenerwowana Yuni spytała ją jakie w końcu jest jej zdanie. Hoshina odpowiedziała, że jest przeciwna kradzieży, lecz jednocześnie martwi się o przyjaciółkę i zapytała ją czy naprawdę uważa kradzież za najlepszy sposób. Yuni odparła, iż za wszelką cenę odzyska skarb rodzinnego świata i poprosiła Hikaru, by będąc tego świadoma przynajmniej jej nie spowalniała. Dziewczyny schowały się w jednym z kontenerów wewnątrz transportowca z jedzeniem i w ten sposób przeniknęły na statek Dona Octo. Przebrały się za kosmicznych mafiozów i wchodząc na przyjęcie, Yuni przedstawiła je jako przedstawicieli familii Don Fuwyfuwy. Strażnicy chcieli sprawdzić czy w ogóle istnieje taka mafia, ale odpuścili sobie, gdy Yuni ich ponagliła. Od razu poszła przed oblicze Dona Octo, który chciał przedstawić podwładnym czemu ten pierścień jest aż tak cenny. Dziewczyna zrobiła to za niego. Rozegrała to tak, że zdjęła biżuterię z macki szefa mafii, a ten nawet się nie zorientował. Włożyła pierścień na swój palec i pokazała szefowi mafii jak go wykiwała. Robiąc to powiedziała, iż ten artefakt należy do kogoś, kogo kochała, a pierścień zaświecił na różowo. Wykorzystując oślepiający blask, zmieniła się w Blue Cat i zaczęła uciekać. Na jednym z korytarzy zmieniła się w uczestnika przyjęcia i chcąc zmylić pościg, pokazała mafiozom dokąd rzekomo pobiegła złodziejka. Po tym jak podwładni Dona Octo sobie poszli, ujawniła się Mary Ann - funkcjonariuszka kosmicznej policji, która jako sprzątaczka na przyjęciu infiltrowała kosmiczną mafię. Jej ambicją było schwytanie Blue Cat, więc postanowiła to zrobić. Yuni była zdumiona skąd ta znała jej tożsamość. Policjantka Ann była humanoidalnym psem i wykryła Blue Cat po zapachu. Blue Cat na to kpiąco rzekła, iż nigdy nie została schwytana i przez to zapomniała, że istnieje coś takiego jak Policja Gwieździstego Nieba. Po chwili zjawili się podwładni Dona Octo, którzy o dziwo rzucili się na Mary, a to dlatego, iż szef mafii od lat był pokłócony z kosmiczną policją. Yuni korzystając z okazji chciała uciec, ale usłyszawszy, że Don Octo zamierza solidnie ukarać funkcjonariuszkę, z ciężkim sercem zdecydowała się jej pomóc. Zaatakowała szefa kosmicznej mafii i uwolniła Ann i kazała jej uciekać razem z nią. Don Octo jednak szybko je złapał wykorzystując długość swoich macek. Zostały zabrane do innego pomieszczenia, gdzie przywiązano je do słupów. Mary nagle jej podziękowała za ratunek i stwierdziła, że Blue Cat jest inna niż to sobie wyobrażała, co Yuni krótko skwitowała. Następnie Ann zaczęła jej głosić to samo, co wcześniej Hikaru - że kradzież jest zła i nakazała jej pomyśleć jak czują się obrabowani ludzie. Blue Cat na to spytała ją czy według niej dobre jest przebieranie się i wpraszanie na przyjęcia celem szpiegowania i czy według niej każdy ma jakiś powód swoich postępowań. Gdy Mary zapytała czy ona ma jakiś powód dla którego kradnie, Yuni jedynie ją zbyła. Po chwili dało się słyszeć odgłos otwierania drzwi. Blue Cat myślała, iż przyszedł czas na ich karę, ale były to Hikaru, Lala, Elena i Madoka, które przyszły uwolnić przyjaciółkę. Yuni stwierdziła, że długo im to zajęło i po prostu zrzuciła więżącą ją linę. Uciekając raz jeszcze natrafiły na Dona Octo i jego podwładnych. Był wściekły, ponieważ zdobycie pierścienia kosztowało go wysiłek i chciał przez to ukarać tych, co planowali kradzież artefaktu. Wtem okazało się, iż w środku znajdują się też Notraidersi pod dowództwem Tenjo, która wykorzystując negatywne emocje Dona Octo, zmieniła go w wielkiego Nottorei, który atakował nawet własnych podwładnych. Wymusiło to na dziewczynach zmianę w Precure. Stwór zaczął atakować wojowniczki swoimi mackami. Nagle Cure Milky została uderzona i Cure Cosmo ją złapała oraz przypomniała kompance, by zachowywała czujność. Wtem to Yuni sama została złapana i ciśnięta o podłogę. Tenjo drwiąco spytała ją czy jako Precure nie stała się słabsza niż gdy była Bakenyanem. Cure Cosmo była tym przytłoczona i nawet nie próbowała uciekać, kiedy wielki Nottorei strzelił w nią atramentem. Na szczęście osłoniła ją Cure Star. Pozostałe Precure wstawiły się za Yuni mówiąc, że ta troszczy się o innych bardziej niż ktokolwiek inny, a nie potrafi tego przyznać, bo po prostu bycie szczerą zajmuje jej więcej czasu niż innym. Przyjaciółki powaliły wielkiego Nottorei, a Mary Ann dodatkowo poraziła stwora elektrycznym promieniem ze swojego pistoletu. Cure Cosmo z trudem podziękowała koleżankom za wstawiennictwo i odzyskując morale wstała i oznajmiła, by zakończyły to. Legendarne wojowniczki użyły Wyobraźni Migoczących Gwiazd, którą pokonały wielkiego Nottorei. Po walce Yuni podeszła do Dona Octo. Kiedy ten odzyskał przytomność, ukazała mu swoje prawdziwe, kocie oblicze. Wytłumaczyła mu, że pochodzi z Rainbow, a pierścień należał do Olyfio, która najdroższą osobą dla wszystkich jej rodaków i z tego powodu poprosiła kosmicznego mafioza, by zwrócił jej biżuterię obiecując, iż w zamian wynagrodzi mu to w pieniądzach. Donem Octo poruszyła ta opowieść, który przez to zdecydował się oddać pierścień. Yuni założyła artefakt, który zaświecił na niebiesko, co oznaczało smutek. Dziewczyna była bardzo wdzięczna szefowi kosmicznej mafii i postanowiła, by wracały na Ziemię. Na to wtrąciła się Mary Ann, która wyraziła zrozumienie czemu Yuni kradnie, ale przy tym zażądała, by ta okazała wyrzuty sumienia za swoje występki - zaproponowała jej, by w ramach zadośćuczynienia pracowała z nią 10 lat jako wolontariuszka. Yuni na to się uśmiechnęła, położyła funkcjonariuszce rękę na ramieniu, a następnie zakuła ją w jej własne kajdanki. Potem złapała Hikaru za rękę mówiąc, by uciekały i sarkastycznie pożegnała się z Mary pokazując jej język. Dziewczyny pobiegły do rakiety i ruszyły w drogę powrotną na Ziemię. Jednak Ann je ścigała swoim statkiem i nawet wleciała do portalu Fuwy. Lecz funkcjonariuszka sama się załatwiła, ponieważ uruchomiła dopalacze, nad którymi nie mogła zapanować i przez to po prostu minęła rakietę dziewczyn, aż w końcu zniknęła im z pola widzenia daleko z przodu. Kiedy doleciały na Ziemię, Lala spytała Yuni czy ta dalej będzie kraść. Odpowiedziała, że nie przestanie dopóki nie odzyska wszystkich skarbów z Rainbow, ale przy tym zapewniła, iż nie zrobi niczego, co by zraniło jej przyjaciółki. Konkurs kostiumowy Kiedy nastało Halloween, w dzielnicy handlowej Mihoshi miał się odbyć konkurs kostiumowy, gdzie na zwycięzców różnych kategorii czekały atrakcyjne nagrody. Yuni również postanowiła wziąć udział nakłoniona przez Elenę. Wraz z nią i Madoką weszła w skład drużyny Trzech Kotów - Yuni jako jedyna nie przebrała się, ponieważ wystarczyło, że przybrała swoją prawdziwą formę - taka możliwość po tak długim czasie bardzo ją uszczęśliwiała. W pewnej chwili dziewczyny na chwilę udały się na ubocze i w korytarzu niespodziewanie zastały Kappado, który po krótkiej rozmowie odebrał wyobraźnię stojącym w pobliżu ludziom, by wzmocnić swoją broń i wraz z Nottorei zjawił się na samym środku placu. Była to bardzo kłopotliwa sytuacja, gdyż zgromadzeni tam Ziemianie z całą pewnością by się dowiedzieli o kosmitach. Hikaru jednak wpadła na pomysł jak to rozegrać, by osoby postronne w niczym się nie połapały. Dziewczyny zmieniły się w Precure, a po przemianie zjawiły się na dachu budynków dzielnicy handlowej w okularach przeciwsłonecznych. Przedstawiły się jako Gwiazdy Mihoshi - wojowniczki sponad gwiazd, które wyłapują złoczyńców, gdy spokój w dzielnicy handlowej jest zagrożony. Imiona przedstawiły następująco: Hikaru - Mihoshi Pink, Lala - Mihoshi Green, Elena - Mihoshi Yellow, Madoka - Mihoshi Purple i Yuni - Mihoshi Blue. Następnie legendarne wojowniczki ruszyły do walki. Zdołały wyciągnąć Notraiderów w ustronne miejsce, gdzie mogły w końcu skończyć maskaradę. Po wymianie zdań między Kappado i Hagoromo, wróg uderzył na Precure ze zwiększoną siłą, a Nottorei osaczyli Prunce'a i Fuwę. Z odsieczą ruszyła im Cure Cosmo, która dostała od Cure Milky Pióro Księżniczki Raka i użyła Tęczowego Plusku, którym pozbyła się wrogich żołnierzy, a następnie pozostałe Precure Strzałem Południowego Krzyża zneutralizowały broń Kappado, który się wycofał. Po walce miało miejsce ogłoszenie wyników konkursu. Drużyna Trzech Kotów otrzymała nagrodę odlotowego tria. Odblokowanie Migoczącej Wyobraźni Sztuczna inteligencja skończyła w końcu analizę danych na temat Migoczącej Wyobraźni, lecz niestety nie dowiedziała się niczego. W tej sytuacji Yuni postanowiła wyciągnąć kartę atutową - zapytać się gwiazd. Madoka spytała ją czy chodziło o astrologię, na co dziewczyna z Rainbow wyjaśniła, iż spytają o Migoczącą Wyobraźnię najlepszego wróżbitę we wszechświecie. Mianowicie zamierzała wrócić do Hakkenyana. Dziewczyny poleciały na planetę Wróżbition i poszły prosto do namiotu Hakkenyana, który po chwili wyszedł im na spotkanie usłyszawszy głos Yuni, która akurat kazała uciszyć się Prunce'owi. Niebieskowłosa dziewczyna poprosiła go, aby wywróżył Migoczącą Wyobraźnię tłumacząc, że wtedy będzie można przywrócić Rainbow, a wróżbita się zgodził. Potem Yuni siedząc na skarpie obserwowała niebo Wróżbitionu wraz z Eleną i Madoką. W rozmowie z nimi wyjaśniła, iż tak naprawdę nie przepada za wróżeniem, ponieważ nie lubi jak jej uczucia są odsłaniane. Po chwili przyszła Hikaru, by pochwalić się konstelacjami, które narysowała w Migoczącej Księdze, a następnie ukazała się Fuwa trzymająca kocie ciasteczko. Jak się okazało, dostała je od Hakkenyana. Dziewczyny momentalnie spanikowały pamiętając jak wróżka od tej przekąski dostała reakcji alergicznej i zaczęła się niekontrolowanie mnożyć. Wszyscy zaczęli gonić Fuwę, by zabrać jej kocie ciasteczko. Yuni w końcu zdołała złapać wróżkę i ze zrezygnowaniem poprosiła ją, aby więcej tego nie robiła. Ujrzawszy Hakkenyana, spytała go czy ten jest gotowy do odczytu, na co wróżbita odparł, iż odczyt w ogóle nie będzie konieczny. Zabrał on Yuni na spacer, by wraz z nią pozbierać trawę dającą wyjątkową herbatę. Zdenerwowana Yuni mu powiedziała, że nie chce herbaty i zapytała Hakkenyana czemu ten nie może odczytać gwiazd tłumacząc, iż Migocząca Wyobraźnia może być "przeznaczoną gwiazdą", którą jej wywróżył przy poprzednim spotkaniu. Wtedy obydwoje zaczęli wspominać poprzednie spotkanie, po czym Hakkenyan oznajmił Yuni, że ta już znalazła swoją "przeznaczoną gwiazdę", ponieważ znajdowała się tam, gdzie sprowadziło ją przeznaczenie. Wtedy Yuni spytała czym jest ta gwiazda, gdy nagle Hakkenyan wyczuł, iż ktoś nadchodzi. Po chwili zjawiła się Aiwarn w swoim statku, która od razu otworzyła ogień. Yuni chwyciła Hakkenyana za rękę i obydwoje zaczęli uciekać. Kiedy Aiwarn wygarnęła jej odebranie domu, Yuni przypomniała sobie pierwsze chwile spędzone u jej boku jako Bakenyan. Po chwili Aiwarn użyła Mrocznej Chemii i zmieniła swój statek w Aiwarn Robota 23. Yuni już miała zostać złapana, ale w porę użyła linki, by odskoczyć w górę. Gdy Aiwarn osiadczyła jej, iż tym razem nie ucieknie, Yuni odparła, że to jej kwestia i zażądała zwrotu planety Rainbow oraz rodaków. Następnie zmieniła się w Cure Cosmo. Po pierwszej wymianie ciosów udało się się cisnąć Aiwarn Robota 23 na ziemię. W odpowiedzi Aiwarn odpaliła silniki i ruszyła staranować Yuni, ale na szczęście z opałów Raczym Mlecznym Wstrząsem uratowała ją Cure Milky. Pozostałe wojowniczki także dołączyły do walki odpierając wrogą maszynę. Po chwili została ujawnione działo Aiwarn Robota 23 strzelające promieniem mrocznej energii, który jak się okazało zamieniał każdy trafiony cel w kamień, zupełnie jak prototyp Mrocznego Pióra, który doprowadził do kataklizmu na Rainbow - widok ten mocno zszokował Cure Cosmo. Podłamana traumatycznymi wspomnieniami Yuni padła na kolana. Na domiar złego, po chwili zostały powalone pozostałe Precure. Aiwarn wylądowała za nią i zaczęła się szykować do strzału, który miał zmienić Cure Cosmo w kamień. Nagle między nimi stanął Hakkenyan, w którym Aiwarn dostrzegała Bakenyana. Wróżbita oświadczył byłej Notraiderce, iż jeśli będzie patrzeć ona tylko na odległe gwiazdy, to nigdy nie dostrzeże piękna kwiatów tuż pod sobą. Na to Yuni przypomniała sobie chwilę jak sama została Precure. Aiwarn w odpowiedzi chciała go zaatakować. Cure Cosmo stanęła w obronie wróżbity, kopniakiem odtrącając działo wrogiej maszyny. Aiwarn czuła do Yuni niepohamowany gniew za to, że ta zabrała jej jedyny dom i rodzinę, którą byli dla niej Notraidersi i ze łzami w oku strzeliła do Cure Cosmo - robiąc to, rzekła, iż Yuni jest jedyną osobą, której nigdy nie wybaczy. Ta na to przypomniała sobie jak sama mówiła to samo o Aiwarn. Tym samym Yuni zrozumiała, że obydwie dzielą ten sam ból, który sobie wzajemnie sprawiły. Wtedy jej Wisiorek Gwiezdnego Koloru rozbłysł żółtym światłem, które stworzyło barierę blokującą promień Aiwarn Robota 23. Cure Cosmo przyznała Aiwarn, że ją zraniła i przeprosiła za to tłumacząc, iż teraz rozumie, co ta czuje. Z tego powodu Yuni postanowiła wybaczyć Aiwarn. Ta ją spytała czemu to mówi, a Cure Cosmo wyjaśniła, że nie może wiecznie rozmyślać o przeszłości, lecz woli iść naprzód razem z nią i chce, aby wszyscy razem dotarli w przyszłość. Wtedy blask Wisiorka Gwiezdnego Koloru zmienił się na niebieski, pod nogami Yuni pojawiła się gwiazda w tym samym kolorze i z artefaktu wystrzelił promień, który zneutralizował atak wrogiej maszyny. To właśnie była Migocząca Wyobraźnia, czego jako pierwsza domyśliła się Fuwa, a echo nowej mocy Cure Cosmo wyczuły zarówno Gwiezdne Księżniczki, jak i Darknest. Yuni następnie dała przyjaciółkom sygnał i wojowniczki wraz z Fuwą użyły Wyobraźni Migoczących Gwiazd, która zneutralizowała Aiwarn Robota 23. Po walce Yuni wyciągnęła do Aiwarn rękę proponując jej udanie się na Ziemię skoro nie mogła się nigdzie podziać, lecz ta po prostu odleciała z Wróżbitionu, na co Yuni z uśmiechem oświadczyła, iż Aiwarn jest taka niesforna. Następnie dziewczyny ruszyły z powrotem na Ziemię. Kiedy Hikaru pokazała rysunek mający przypominać o wizycie na planecie Wróżbition, nawet Yuni go pochwaliła. Hoshina za to uśmiechnęła się do niej, a ona odpowiedziała tym samym i zaczęła podziwiać rysunek. Podstęp Tenjo Po powrocie na Ziemię, Błyszczące Migoczące Pióro zabłysło, co oznaczało, że Gwiezdne Księżniczki wzywają Precure do siebie. Dziewczyny udały się więc do Gwiezdnego Pałacu. Tam Księżniczka Byka poinformowała Yuni, iż przebudzona przez nią moc faktycznie była Migoczącą Wyobraźnią. Okazało się, że każda Precure musi przebudzić własną Migoczącą Wyobraźnię. Po tej wizycie, koleżanki Yuni wróciły do nauki w Gimnazjum Mihoshi. Miał się właśnie odbyć międzyszkolny konkurs anglojęzyczny, w którym reprezentantką szkoły została Elena. Jednakże do placówki przeniknęła Tenjo zmieniając się za pomocą morfperły i stając nauczycielką. Jej zamiarem było porwanie Fuwy. Została ona przydzielona jako mentorka Amamiyi na czas konkursu. Elena chciała w swojej pracy przedstawić, że uśmiechy mogą łączyć ludzi (zgodnie ze swoją osobowością), co podszywająca się pod nauczycielkę Tenjo przyjęła z pogardą i chciała zmienić poglądy Amamiyi o 180 stopni. Powodem takiej pogardy Tenjo względem uśmiechów było to, iż na ojczystej planecie nigdy czegoś takiego nie doświadczyła, a poza tym chciała złamać ducha Cure Soleil. W ten sposób wyciągnęła z Eleny jej przeszłość, gdy jako uczennica podstawówki martwiła się tym, że różni się od innych i czuła się odrzucona. Jednak na samym konkursie Amamiya pokonała swoje wątpliwości i wróciła do swojej pierwotnej koncepcji przedstawienia, iż uśmiechy łączą ludzi. Przez to wściekła Tenjo tuż po występie Eleny zarzuciła jej, że jest nic nie rozumiejącym dzieckiem twierdząc, iż dla ludzi liczy się tylko wygląd, a uśmiechy są nic nie warte, a zaraz potem wybiegła z sali konkursowej, zaś Amamiya pobiegła za nią, a za nią pozostałe dziewczyny. W parku wyszło, że nowa nauczycielka była przebraną Tenjo. Na miejscu zjawiła się także Yuni, która jako jedyna rozgryzła podstęp Notraiderki. Tenjo wezwała do siebie Nottorei, wśród których był także ten wielki, w którego został zamieniony dyrektor Gimnazjum Mihoshi. Dziewczyny zmieniły się w Precure. Po przemianie, Cure Cosmo, Cure Star, Cure Milky i Cure Selene ruszyły na zwykłych Nottorei, zaś Cure Soleil zajęła się tym wielkim. W pewnej chwili została powalona, a Tenjo raz jeszcze powiedziała jej, że uśmiechy są nic nie warte. Elena miała już zostać uderzona kijem stwora, lecz uratowała ją Yuni, która ze złością spytała Tenjo czemu z taką pogardą wyraża się o uśmiechach. Na to Cure Cosmo sama została uderzona. Cios cisnął nią o drzewo. Cure Soleil w rozmowie z Tenjo zdołała postawić na swoim i powaliła wielkiego Nottorei. Nadarzyła się okazja na wykończenie potwora, którą Precure wykorzystały wykonując Wyobraźnię Migoczących Gwiazd. Po walce dziewczyny (poza Yuni) wróciły na konkurs, gdzie zwyciężczynią ogłoszono Elenę. Druga Migocząca Wyobraźnia Do Fuyukiego Kaguyi - parlamentarzysty zajmującego się badaniami przypadków wykrycia kosmitów i ojca Madoki doszło zdjęcie pokazujące Lalę, Prunce'a i Fuwę. Chcąc zbadać ten przypadek, przyszedł on do rakiety dziewczyn, ale na szczęście zjawił się też P. P. Abraham, który powiedział, iż to tylko rekwizyt do nowego filmu. Kiedy Fuyuki powiedział, że jego biuro cały czas pilnuje radaru, Yuni na to odparła zwracając uwagę, iż nic nie zostało wykryte (to był pierwszy raz, gdy ojciec Madoki ujrzał Yuni). Uwaga dziewczyny okazała się być prawdziwa. Kiedy parlamentarzysta sobie poszedł, Yuni pokazała pozostałym, że oszukanie radaru wykrywającego aktywność kosmiczną było zasługą pierścienia z Rainbow. Jednakże w szkole koleżanki i koledzy z klasy zaczęli niespodziewanie trzymać Lalę na dystans, ponieważ Fuyuki poszedł przesłuchać Sakurako Himenojou i wmówił jej, iż Hagoromo może być kosmitką, a ta przekazała to reszcie klasy. To w połączeniu z dziwnymi wydarzeniami jakie ich kiedyś spotkały (sprawcami byli Notraidersi) sprawiło, że zaczęli się oni obawiać Lali. Niebawem w szkole zjawił się Kappado wraz z Nottorei, który wyczuwając niepewności targające klasą Hikaru i Lali, chciał im odebrać Pokręconą Wyobraźnię. Osaczył on przyjaciół i przyjaciółki Hoshiny i Hagoromo, a te stanęły w obronie reszty klasy, zaś Fuwa poszła po Amamiyę, Kaguyę i Yuni. Kiedy cała piątka była już na miejscu, zmieniły się one w Precure, które po przemianie ruszyły do walki z Nottorei. Kappado chciał odebrać wyobraźnię członkom klasy, ale Cure Milky ich ochroniła. Dzięki temu odzyskali oni wiarę w Lalę, ich negatywne uczucia zniknęły i Kappado nie miał już komu odebrać Pokręconej Wyobraźni. Jednakże zjawił się również Fuyuki Kaguya i to jego Pokręconą Wyobraźnią Kappado wzmocnił swoje ostrze, które stało się potężnym łukiem. Kappado wystrzelił z niego w niego, tam wystrzelona energia zebrała się w postać okularów, jakie nosił Notraider, a następnie całe pole walki zostało zasypane deszczem pocisków energetycznych. Cure Milky tarczą energetyczną chroniła swoich klasowych przyjaciół. Oznajmiła ona Kappado, że wszyscy ją zaakceptowali i uznali za przyjaciółkę nie patrząc na to kim ona jest i dlatego zamierza z nimi być i ich chronić. Tym samym Cure Milky przebudziła swoją Migoczącą Wyobraźnię. Następnie Precure użyły Wyobraźni Migoczących Gwiazd i zneutralizowały broń Kappado, który musiał się wycofać. Po walce wszyscy poszli sprawdzić jak się miewa Fuyuki. Kiedy ten się ocknął, wszyscy mu powiedzieli, że Lala nie jest kosmitką, a ich przyjaciółką. Gdy mieli się rozchodzić do domów, klasowi przyjaciele chcieli przeprosić Hagoromo, na co ta uznała, iż nic się nie stało i pożegnała się z Tatsunorim Karube po samańsku. Ten widok wzruszył Prunce'a, na co Yuni żartobliwie mu powiedziała, że ten za dużo płacze. Trzecia Migocząca Wyobraźnia Koleżanki nie zjawiły się o umówionej godzinie w rakiecie, więc zaniepokojona Yuni poszła sprawdzić co się dzieje. W parku zobaczyła jak te niosą ze sobą pączki ze Star Donut, by uczcić pożegnanie starego samorządu uczniowskiego, któremu przewodziła Madoka. Była tym niepocieszona i zarzuciła Hikaru, że ta zachowuje się całkiem swobodnie po tym jak ona i Lala omal nie zostały wydalone z Ziemi. Jednak po chwili brzuch Yuni zaburczał, co nie umknęło uwadze Prunce'a i Fuwy. Yuni postanowiła poczęstować się nowymi pączkami, które jej zasmakowały. Poszły nad jezioro, gdzie błogą sielankę przerwało im nagle pojawienie się Garougi, który zdawał się emanować jeszcze większą mocą niż ostatnio. I istotnie, nie trwało to długo jak Cure Cosmo została mocno poturbowana wraz z Cure Star, Cure Milky i Cure Soleil. Jedynie Cure Selene była bardziej wytrwała i jeszcze jakiś czas stawiała opór Garoudze, ale w końcu i ona została powalona. Madoka zdołała się podnieść. Wstając, przezwyciężyła swoje wątpliwości odnośnie własnej przyszłości - zdecydowała, że zostanie ze swoimi przyjaciółkami, dzięki którym odnalazła samą siebie. W ten sposób Cure Selene przebudziła swoją Migoczącą Wyobraźnię i jej Strzała Selene zdołała przeważyć kulę energii Garougi, co umożliwiło reszcie Precure powstanie i użycie Wyobraźni Migoczących Gwiazd. Wtedy wróg się wycofał. Czwarta Migocząca Wyobraźnia Podczas kolejnego spotkania w rakiecie, Madoka wyjawiła przyjaciółkom swoje plany na przyszłość - postanowiła przed podjęciem ostatecznej decyzji zmierzyć się z własnymi uczuciami, by zrozumieć co dla mniej samej jest najważniejsze. Nazajutrz miało miejsce spotkanie Eleny i jej matki z nauczycielem odnośnie przyszłości edukacji Amamiyi. Po tym dziewczyny udały się na ponowne spotkanie w rakiecie kupując pączki Star Donut z okazji połowicznej przeceny. Zajadając się nimi, Prunce stwierdził, że ten smak trzeba rozpowszechnić po całym Gwieździstym Niebie. Yuni na to przypomniała, iż są również rasy, które nie mogą jeść pączków. Prunce na to przybliżył się do niej oznajmiając, że pączki ze Star Donut mają uniwersalny smak i sprawi, iż wszyscy to zrozumieją. Bardzo się tym uniósł i Yuni odepchnęła go mówiąc, by skończył to gadanie. Kiedy Elena spytała go czy faktycznie zna mnóstwo języków, Prunce z wielkim zadowoleniem wyjawił, że był tłumaczem w samej Radzie Unii Kosmicznej. Yuni z zażenowaniem skomentowała je zadowoloną minę. Po zakończeniu spotkania Elena wracała z Madoką do domu, gdy nagle matka Amamiyi została zamieniona przez Tenjo w wielkiego Nottorei i niebawem na miejsce przybyła reszta dziewczyn. Wtedy zmieniły się one w Precure i stanęły do walki z Notraiderami - Cure Cosmo, Cure Star, Cure Milky i Cure Selene zajęły się zwykłymi Nottorei, natomiast Cure Soleil przypadł ten wielki. Elena nie była w stanie podjąć walki, ponieważ była przytłoczona tym, co wywołało u jej matki Pokręconą Wyobraźnię - Kaede martwiła się, że uśmiech jakim jej córka stara się tryskać, by zarażać nim innych nie jest jej prawdziwym uśmiechem odzwierciedlającym uczucia Eleny. Kiedy Cure Soleil została pchnięta na drzewo wentylatorami wielkiego Nottorei, zwykli żołnierze chcieli się na nią rzucić, ale Cure Cosmo i Cure Star uratowały przed nimi kompankę. Tenjo drwiła sobie z tego jak Elena ceni uśmiechy dodatkowo ją dołując, ale w jej obronie stanęła Madoka przypominając, że to słowa pociechy od Cure Soleil pozwoliły jej. Te słowa pozwoliły Amamiyi odzyskać morale, która ruszyła do kontrataku - Wagowym Słonecznym Strzałem oszołomiła stwora, a to dało im wszystkim okazję do wykończenia wielkiego Nottorei Wyobraźnią Migoczących Gwiazd. Po walce dziewczyny zamartwiały się tym, co wywołało niepewności Eleny, ale ta zapewniła koleżanki, by się nie przejmowały i wróciła do domu. Wkrótce dziewczyny ruszyły w kosmos w towarzystwie statku Toppera. Wezwał je, ponieważ naukowcy Unii Kosmicznej poczynili olbrzymie postępy w poszukiwaniach świata Notraiderów - według przywódcy kosmicznego sojuszu, kiedy portal Notraiderów emitował unikalne pole magnetyczne. Oznaczało to, że gdyby udało się przeanalizować te dane we właściwym obiekcie, udało by im się znaleźć planetę wrogów. Udali się na planetę Guten, gdyż to w tamtejszych laboratoriach prowadzono badania nad portalem Notraiderów. Udali się do placówki badawczej. Tam okazało się, iż trzeba będzie trochę poczekać na wyniki analiz, więc dziewczyny przez ten czas postanowiły pozwiedzać. W jego trakcie Elena natknęła się na Tenjo. Amamiya wciąż była przygnębiona tym, co wywołało u jej matki Pokręconą Wyobraźnię. Przez to niewiele brakowało, by Tenjo to ją zmieniła w wielkiego Nottorei, ale z pomocą zjawiła się Yuni, odpychając wrogi wachlarz. Kiedy zjawiły się pozostałe dziewczyny, Yuni spytała Tenjo czemu nie wzięła ze sobą Nottorei. Dziewczyny zmieniły się w Precure. Po zakończeniu transformacji, Tenjo cisnęła w nie silnym podmuchem swojego wachlarza. Przed drugim takim atakiem powstrzymała ją Madoka Strzałą Selene, a następnie Elena rozpoczęła z Tenjo wymianę ciosów wręcz. Lecz przez swoje wątpliwości, Cure Soleil odsłoniła się i została odepchnięta. Wtedy na Tenjo ruszyły Cure Cosmo, Cure Star i Cure Milky. Podczas szarpaniny, Hikaru zdołała odepchnąć i powalić Tenjo. Podczas rozmowy wyszło czemu Notraiderka tak bardzo gardzi uśmiechami i próbuje wmówić Elenie, że są one tylko ułudą - Tenjo pochodziła właśnie z planety Guten. Tutaj osobnicy posiadający długie nosy uważani byli za atrakcyjnych i wybitnych, a Tenjo miała akurat to nieszczęście urodzić się z krótkim nosem - w dzieciństwie inni ciągle jej z tego powodu współczuli i próbowali pocieszać, lecz w końcu Tenjo zinterpretowała to tak, że pod takimi politowaniami kryły się patrzenie z góry i pogarda wyrażana poprzez śmiechy jakimi tutejsi mieszkańcy często urozmaicali rozmowy o nosach. Ponieważ Precure znały już przeszłość Tenjo, ta postanowiła za wszelką cenę zniszczyć legendarne wojowniczki - była tak zdesperowana, iż zmieniła samą siebie w wielkiego Nottorei. Stwór zaatakował zwykłych Guteńczyków i legendarne wojowniczki musiały ich chronić. W pewnym momencie potwór cisnął w Cure Cosmo, Cure Star i Cure Milky sercami z kolcami, w których te zostały uwięzione i za nic nie mogły się wydostać. Niebawem również Cure Selene została tak skrępowana. Cure Soleil wtedy przyznała, że Tenjo może mieć rację twierdząc, iż uśmiechy są tylko fasadą, gdyż sama nie wie czy jej uśmiech jest prawdziwy, potem wyjawiła Notraiderce, że w dzieciństwie czuła się tak samo - inna od wszystkich, przez co martwiła się co inni o niej myślą, ale od negatywnych emocji uratowały ją uśmiechy rodziców i dlatego według niej uśmiechy mają wielką moc. Na koniec Elena postanowiła, iż spróbuje wywołać uśmiech również u Tenjo, ponieważ to właśnie uśmiechy innych czynią ją szczęśliwą. Spowodowało to, że Cure Soleil obudziła swoją Migoczącą Wyobraźnię - jej moc sprawiła, iż więżące resztę Precure serca z kolcami zniknęły, co dało im możliwość wykończenia wielkiego Nottorei Wyobraźnią Migoczących Gwiazd. Po walce dziewczyny wróciły na Ziemię. Święta Bożego Narodzenia Kiedy nastało Boże Narodzenie, dziewczyny postanowiły urządzić własne przyjęcie w rakiecie. Kiedy się zaczęło, przyszła wiadomość od Abrahama - otóż w Mihoshi wylądował jakiś statek kosmiczny i reżyser je poprosił, by udały się z akcją ratunkową. Dziewczyny pobiegły na miejsce katastrofy. Wtedy właśnie poznały prawdziwe oblicze legendy Świętego Mikołaja - był to reniferopodobny kosmita imieniem Santa. Yuni jako jedyna okazała się znać jego rasę, a nazywała się Mikołajanie. Wyjaśniła zdziwionym koleżankom, że ta rasa lubi widzieć zszokowane twarze i dlatego robią innym niespodzianki i wyjawiła, iż byli bardzo pomocni kiedy działała jako Blue Cat - rozdawali biednym planetom zrabowane przez nią skarby. Kiedy opadł dym, dało się ujrzeć więcej szczegółów pojazdu rzekomego Świętego Mikołaja - był to statek kosmiczny w kształcie sań, którego silniki znajdowały się z przodu ucharakteryzowane nieco na renifery, zaś słynny starzec w czerwonym stroju i z białą brodą był jedynie robotem o imieniu Dostawczabot, który nagle dostał awarii, która wszystkich zszokowała. Maszyna została zabrana do rakiety dziewczyn, aby sztuczna inteligencja mogła dokonać napraw. Jak się okazało, miały one zająć 9 godzin, 37 minut i 28 sekund. Brak partnera oznaczał dla Mikołajanina katastrofę, gdyż bez niego nie zdołałby wypełnić swojej powinności rozdania prezentów Ziemianom. Hikaru w takim wypadku postanowiła, by to one mu pomogły, a reszta dziewczyn się zgodziła. Wieczorem spotkały się ponownie w rakiecie ubrawszy czerwono-białe sukienki. Ruszyły na rozdawanie prezentów. Choć pojazd nie poruszał się zbyt szybko, to na szczęście była z nimi Fuwa i jej zdolność teleportacji, dzięki czemu uwinięcie się w wigilijną noc nie było zmartwieniem. By wszystkie prezenty się zmieściły na saniach, poddano je mikrofikacji. Rozdawanie prezentów zaczęły od domu Eleny, a potem ruszyły dalej. W jednym z apartamentowców Yuni ujrzała malucha owiniętego w koc, który wziął ją za Świętego Mikołaja. Dała mu prezent życząc wesołych świąt. Kiedy leciały tak saniami, Elena nagle poinformowała koleżanki, że podjęła już decyzję odnośnie swojej przyszłości, potem Madoka zdradziła swoje plany i w końcu Hikaru spytała Yuni, co ta zamierza robić jak już odzyska planetę Rainbow. Niebieskowłosa dziewczyna stwierdziła, że zapewne ponownie tam zamieszka, gdyż właśnie temu były podporządkowane jej wysiłki. Fuwa w końcu przeniosła pojazd ponad chmury, gdzie mogły bez problemu podziwiać Księżyc. Wróżka przypomniała dziewczynom, iż dzięki jej przeniesieniom będą mogły wciąż się spotykać nawet jak los je rozdzieli. Wtem jeden z silników został trafiony. Sanie chwilowo zaczęły spadać, lecz po chwili ponownie wzniosły się ponad chmury. Wtedy można było ujrzeć sprawcę ataku. Był to Darknest. Kiedy raz jeszcze zaatakował, dziewczyny zmieniły się w Precure. Jako pierwsza do ataku ruszyła Cure Soleil, ale została odparta. Potem wróg podleciał do statku. Cure Milky i Cure Selene próbowały powstrzymać Darknesta atakami energetycznymi, ale ataki wroga były silniejsze i Lala oraz Madoka zostały zrzucone z pojazdu. Kiedy przeciwnik szykował się do kolejnego ataku, Fuwa teleportowała sanie w pobliże spadających Hagoromo i Kaguyi, które ponownie znalazły się na statku. Jednak Fuwa zgłodniała, przez co straciła możliwość teleportacji. Po chwili ponownie nadleciał Darknest raz jeszcze wystrzeliwując promienie z dłoni. Cure Cosmo odparła energię ciemności Tęczową Perfumetką. Wtedy wróg wystrzelił grad energetycznych pocisków. Nagle silniejszy promień energii ciemności trafił w sanie. Spadający pojazd został złapany przez Prunce'a, lecz Cure Star i Fuwa zniknęły z pokładu. Hikaru musiała przez pewien czas chronić Fuwę przed Darknestem, którego nagle staranowała rakieta dziewczyn. Pozostała czwórka Precure korzystając z okazji ruszyła do kontrataku - Cure Milky, Cure Soleil i Cure Selene użyły ataków wzmocnionych Piórami Księżniczek, a Cure Cosmo uderzyła Kosmicznym Blaskiem. Cztery ataki jeden po drugim całkowicie wytrąciły Darknesta z koordynacji. Cure Star dokończyła dzieła Rybią Gwiezdną Pięścią, co dało legendarnym wojowniczkom okazję do użycia Wyobraźni Migoczących Gwiazd. Wtedy okazało się, że przeciwnik wcale nie był Darknestem lecz jedynie zwykłym Nottorei przyodzianym w zbroję wyglądającą jak władca Notraiderów, która dała mu olbrzymie zasoby energii ciemności. Następnego ranka Santa był bardzo wdzięczny dziewczynom za pomoc. Ostatnia Migocząca Wyobraźnia Yuni postanowiła mieć własny pokój w rakiecie i zamieszkać tam do czasu aż planeta Rainbow nie wróci do normy. Podczas przygotowań na tę okazję, dziewczyny znowu omawiały swoje plany na przyszłość. Kiedy Hikaru narysowała tabliczkę informacyjną na jej pokój, Yuni uznała ją za niezłą. Potem Hoshina i Hagoromo poszły na miasto, a reszta postanowiła pojeść sobie pączki. Kiedy Lala wróciła, opowiedziała jak kłopotliwe były pytania kolegów z klasy, na co Yuni zwróciła uwagę, że jej uśmiech nie wskazuje, by była zakłopotana. Hikaru tymczasem poszła samotnie do obserwatorium pana Ryo. Wracając natknęła się na Kappado i oddział Nottorei zmieniając się w Cure Star i stając z nimi do walki. Jednak Kappado był zdecydowanie potężniejszy, ponieważ właśnie padał deszcz, co dodawało mu siły, a na dodatek wzmocnił swoje ostrze własną Pokręconą Wyobraźnią. Pokonał on Hikaru, która wróciła do podstawowej formy - i wtedy z odsieczą przybyły jej pozostałe dziewczyny, które w międzyczasie zmieniły się w Precure. Cure Cosmo, Cure Soleil i Cure Selene stanęły do walki z Nottorei, a Cure Milky broniła Hikaru przed Kappado. W trakcie walki Hoshina podbudowana pokrzepiającymi słowami Hagoromo postanowiła, iż chce się dowiedzieć więcej o różnych rasach i kosmosie oraz zobaczyć jak oni wszyscy lśnią swoim blaskiem. Tym samym Cure Star obudziła ostatnią Migoczącą Wyobraźnię. Z nową mocą zdołała odeprzeć ona najsilniejszy atak Kappado, a to dało okazję legendarnym wojowniczkom do użycia Wyobraźni Migoczących Gwiazd. Ostrze zostało oczyszczone z Pokręconej Wyobraźni, a Kappado zabrany z powrotem do świata Notraiderów. Bitwa o Gwiezdny Pałac Ponieważ wszystkie Migoczące Wyobraźnie zostały zebrane, Gwiezdne Księżniczki wezwały dziewczyny do Gwiezdnego Pałacu. Yuni cieszyła się, że będą mogły w końcu przywrócić planetę Rainbow. Na miejscu okazało się, iż Migocząca Wyobraźnia i Fuwa są potrzebne do przeprowadzenia rytuału, który miał przywrócić pokój we wszechświecie i oczyścić go z ciemności. Nie zdążyły go nawet rozpocząć, ponieważ po chwili nad Światem Gwieździstego Nieba zjawiła się flota Notraiderów - ich spodki od razu rozpoczęły ostrzał Gwiezdnego Pałacu, który póki co chroniła osłona, którą Gwiezdne Księżniczki dodatkowo wzmocniły własną energią. W odpowiedzi Notraidersi nasilili atak. Yuni była zła, gdyż rytuał, który miał ocalić Rainbow był na wyciągnięcie ręki. Dziewczyny postanowiły zmienić się w Precure pomimo obiekcji Księżniczki Byka. Na kadłubie rakiety ruszyły naprzeciw wrogom. Tym samym przekonały się, że Garouga, Kappado i Tenjo się zmienili - mieli na sobie takie same zbroje jak Darknest, ale bez hełmu i stali się silniejsi, ale w zamian nie panowali nad sobą w szale bitewnym. Kiedy Garouga znienacka pojawił się przy Cure Cosmo i Cure Selene wyjawił się, iż ta zbroja wzmacnia Pokręconą Wyobraźnię, a następnie odepchnął Yuni i Madokę. Precure zdołały aktywować moc Migoczącej Wyobraźni, co pozwoliło im zrównać się mocą z Garougą, Tenjo i Kappado. Zablokowały one tarczą ich atak i odepchnęły. Cure Cosmo jako pierwsza ruszyła do kontrataku - dzięki mocy Migoczącej Wyobraźni uzyskała możliwość latania i poruszania się w przestrzeni kosmicznej. Doleciała ona do Garougi i odrzuciła go kopniakiem. Niebawem ostrzał floty Notraiderów zaczął penetrować osłonę Gwiezdnego Pałacu, ale z odsieczą zjawiła się flota Unii Kosmicznej, której okręty własnymi tarczami zablokowały wrogi ostrzał. W odpowiedzi ze spodków Notraiderów wyłonili się Nottorei, którzy także mieli zbroje wzmacniające Pokręconą Wyobraźnię. Garouga ruszył na Yuni. Po serii wymiany ciosów odrzucił ją ciosem oburącz. Kappado, Tenjo i Garouga stwierdzili, że dzięki nowej mocy zdołają przejąć wszechświat. Cure Cosmo blokując pięść tego ostatniego spytała czy mocą nazywają stan, w którym nie panują nad sobą i jeśli to tak dalej się potoczy, to stracą resztki samokontroli. Garouga nagle odrzucił ją w górę silnym ciosem pięścią. Pod ciągłymi atakami Precure zostały całkowicie przyszpilone, a Notraidersi wyzwalając całą tkwiącą w nich energię ciemności wszystkimi siłami ruszyli do ataku. Nagle pomiędzy walczących wleciała Cure Star wołając do nich, by przestali. W swoim przemówieniu do obu stron rzekła, iż wszechświat nie jest niczyją własnością, lecz należy do wszystkich jego mieszkańców. Kiedy Hikaru stwierdziła, że wszyscy są kosmitami, Nottorei spuścili głowy. W odpowiedzi Darknest zamknął swoich żołnierzy w kuli ciemności i łapiąc ją energetycznym wężem oświadczył, by wyobraźnia jego podwładnych pokręciła się ze strachu. Tym samym wytworzył potężny atak, który zmiótł formację floty Unii Kosmicznej. Jednak zamknięci w kuli Nottorei cierpieli, gdy ich Pokręcona Wyobraźnia była mimowolnie wzmacniana. Garouga i Tenjo nie mogli uwierzyć, iż ich władca może robić coś takiego swoim poddanym. Wtedy nastąpił nieoczekiwany zwrot akcji, który zaskoczył walczących - postać Darknesta była tylko przykrywką i zrzucił on zbroję. Prawdziwym obliczem władcy Notraiderów okazała się być zaginiona, trzynasta Gwiezdna Księżniczka reprezentująca konstelację Wężownika. Wyjawiła ona, że razem z resztą Księżniczek stworzyła wszechświat oraz swoje prawdziwe zamiary - wcale nie zamierzała przejmować władzy nad uniwersum, lecz zniszczyć, ponieważ uważała, iż wszechświat nadużywa mocy Wyobraźni i jego istnienie jest porażką. Nawet Notraidersi byli oburzeni prawdziwymi zamiarami Księżniczki Wężownika. Garouga, Tenjo i Kappado dowiedziawszy się, że ta ich oszukiwała i traktowała jak marionetki w swoim planie tak się zdenerwowali, iż ich wyobraźnia jeszcze mocniej się pokręciła, przez co Księżniczka Wężownika przejęła nad nimi kontrolę. Jej moc ciemności zniszczyła doszczętnie barierę Gwiezdnego Pałacu i ruszyła wylądować na jego powierzchni. Precure zamierzały ją powstrzymać, ale obezwładnieni Kappado, Tenjo i Garouga schwytali legendarne wojowniczki energetycznymi wężami. Garouga już miał zaatakować Cure Cosmo, lecz niespodziewanie został staranowany przez statek Aiwarn. Yuni była zdumiona jej widokiem. Kiedy Aiwarn zaczęła się wypierać, by chciała jej pomóc, a jedynie zamierzała odegrać się na Darkneście, Cure Cosmo stwierdziła, że jak zwykle nie jest ona ze sobą szczera. Księżniczka Wężownika schwytała swoją mocą resztę Gwiezdnych Księżniczek i już chciała złapać także Fuwę, lecz Precure wróciły do Gwiezdnego Pałacu i zaatakowały ją swoimi energetycznymi atakami, ale Księżniczka Wężownika wytworzyła kulę energii ciemności, która pochłonęła ataki legendarnych wojowniczek. Cure Star spytała ją jak mogła zadać cierpienie własnym poddanym. Ta odparła, że to wina Precure, ponieważ stanęły na drodze Notraiderom, co zmusiło ją do jeszcze mocniejszego pokręcenia wyobraźni podwładnych. Po chwili tuż za Księżniczką Wężownika wylądował statek Aiwarn z Garougą, Kappado i Tenjo na kadłubie - cała trójka była kompletnie ciemnozielona, ponieważ Pokręcona Wyobraźnia całkowicie ich pochłonęła. Precure martwiły się o nich i oświadczyły, iż ochronią tę trójkę. Legendarne wojowniczki użyły Wyobraźni Migoczących Gwiazd, która oczyściła wszystkich Notraiderów z Pokręconej Wyobraźni. Jednak przez ten atak Precure opadły z sił. Księżniczka Wężownika wykorzystała to zamykając je w kuli energii ciemności (jak wcześniej Nottorei) oraz złapała Fuwę, a następnie otworzyła portal Notraiderów, który zaczął wciągać wszystkie statki, przez co okręty Unii Kosmicznej musiały się wycofać. Precure zaś zostały zgarnięte przez Prunce'a na swoją rakietę. Księżniczka Wężownika natomiast porwała pozostałe Gwiezdne Księżniczki oraz Fuwę. Ostateczna potyczka Medycy Unii Kosmicznej zaopiekowali się rannymi Notraiderami. Kiedy obudził się Garouga, Yuni go poinformowała, iż został uratowany przez Aiwarn. Opowiedział on, że Księżniczka Wężownika potrzebowała Fuwy oraz wielkiego szpikulca nasączonego mroczną energią, by wzniecić wielką ciemność, która pochłonie i wymaże cały wszechświat - oznaczało to, że Księżniczka Wężownika zabrała Gwiezdny Pałac na planetę Notraiderów. Yuni wyjaśniła, iż można się tam było dostać wyłącznie za pomocą portalu Notraiderów, a ponieważ Garouga nie miał już bransoletki Darknesta, nie mógł już stworzyć takiego przejścia. Jednak Topper wyjawił, iż mieszkańcy planety Guten zdołali w końcu zlokalizować świat Notraiderów i natychmiast tam ruszyli. Dziewczyny i Prunce poszli zająć się załadunkiem zapasów. Tam Yuni spytała Prunce'a czy faktycznie nie wiedział, że istnieje trzynasta Gwiezdna Księżniczka. Potwierdził to. Potem dziewczyny poszły zobaczyć się z dowódcami Notraiderów, którzy niegdyś byli ich nemezis. Yuni sarkastycznie oznajmiła Aiwarn, że podrasowanie jej dawnego statku wykazało kompletne bezguście Aiwarn, która miała problem z otwarciem komór na pojemniki. Yuni wskoczyła do kokpitu i uderzyła w panel kontrolny, a kłopotliwe komory się otworzyły. Wyjaśniła Aiwarn, iż na tym polega patent i puściła do niej oczko. Gdy do planety Notraiderów zostało niewiele, dziewczyny zmieniły się w Precure. Zjawiwszy się na miejscu, połączone siły legendarnych wojowniczek, Unii Kosmicznej i Notraiderów ruszyły do walki. Księżniczka Wężownika próbowała zatrzymać atakujących wysyłając na nich energię ciemności w postaci węży Precure stojąc na kadłubie swojej rakiety zaczęły niszczyć te pociski, ale mimo to wrogie ataki się nasilały, aż w końcu energia ciemności otoczyła rakietę. Jednak Notraiderom udało się stworzyć przejście i legendarne wojowniczki dostały się w końcu do Gwiezdnego Pałacu. Nadlatując do wrogiej Gwiezdnej Księżniczki, raz jeszcze aktywowały swoje Migoczące Wyobraźnie i zaatakowały: Cure Cosmo użyła Tęczowego Plusku, a pozostałe wojowniczki Strzału Południowego Krzyża. Te ataki użyte razem, powaliły Księżniczkę Wężownika, a Cure Star uwolniła Fuwę. Podnosząc się, Księżniczka Wężownika rzekła, iż pozostałe Gwiezdne Księżniczki nic im nie powiedziały, więc to ona postanowiła ujawnić prawdę - że to one nadały wyobraźnię śmiertelnikom. Okazało się, iż pierwotnie cała moc Wyobraźni należała do Gwiezdnych Księżniczek, które po stworzeniu wszechświata postanowiły nadać tę moc nowo narodzonemu życiu, ponieważ chciały zobaczyć jak obdarzeni wyobraźnią i kreatywnością śmiertelnicy ukształtują uniwersum. Księżniczka Wężownika jako jedyna była temu przeciwna, gdyż obawiała się, że śmiertelnicy pokręcą swoją wyobraźnię, co doprowadziłoby do upadku ładu we wszechświecie. Wtedy wyszło również, iż oczyszczanie Wyobraźni z pokręcenia jest powołaniem wojowniczek Precure. Ponieważ argumenty nie podziałały, Księżniczka Wężownika zdecydowała się użyć siły, by przekonać resztę do zmiany decyzji. Była jednak sama przeciwko pozostałej dwunastce, przez co poniosła klęskę i została wygnana z Gwiezdnego Pałacu. Po tym wydarzeniu Księżniczka Wężownika utworzyła wielką ciemność, aby odzyskać siły, natomiast pozostałe Gwiezdne Księżniczki połowę swojej mocy Wyobraźni rozesłały po wszechświecie obdarzając nią śmiertelników. Jak się później okazało, różne istoty żywe zaczęły wykorzystywać wyobraźnię w różnych celach, także niecnych, co wzbudziło takie uczucia jak smutek, uraza czy zazdrość, a to pokręciło Wyobraźnię na niezliczone sposoby. Cierpienie jakie na wszechświat sprowadziła Pokręcona Wyobraźnia sprawiło, iż Księżniczka Wężownika postanowiła wymazać dotychczasowy wszechświat i stworzyć nowy. Zaczęła ona pochłaniać planety, by zbudować swoją moc i przyjmując imię Darknest zdecydowała się posłużyć w swoich planach wyrzutkami, którzy zostali wypędzeni przez Pokręconą Wyobraźnię - tak narodzili się Notraidersi. Następnie okazało się, że Fuwa była nazywana pojemnikiem, ponieważ znajdowała się w niej druga połowa mocy Wyobraźni Gwiezdnych Księżniczek - otóż, gdy Notraidersi pierwszy raz zaatakowali Gwiezdny Pałac, Gwiezdne Księżniczki obawiając się, iż Księżniczka Wężownika zagarnie ich siłę, zamknęły swoją Wyobraźnię w postaci Piór, które rozesłały po całym wszechświecie. Kiedy Pióra Gwiezdnych Księżniczek zostały zebrane, zawarta w nich Wyobraźnia uformowała się w Błyszczące Migoczące Pióro, a kiedy Fuwa została nim nakarmiona, wówczas połowa pierwotnej mocy Wyobraźni przelała się do wróżki. Księżniczka Wężownika do wymazania wszechświata potrzebowała mocy wszystkich trzynastu Gwiezdnych Księżniczek, a Fuwa była dla niej pojemnikiem, który na czas rytuału wywoływania wielkiej ciemności był w stanie utrzymać moc Gwiezdnych Księżniczek. Wtedy one wyjawiły dlaczego do rytuału mającego przywrócić pokój we wszechświecie potrzebne były Precure i Fuwa - wróżka posiadała połowę pierwotnej mocy Wyobraźni, natomiast legendarne wojowniczki uosabiały drugą połowę, którą obdarzono śmiertelników, za sprawą Migoczącej Wyobraźni. Jednak oznaczało to, że w takim przypadku Fuwa przestałaby istnieć, stając się ponownie jednością z Gwiezdnym Pałacem. Gwiezdne Księżniczki zaczęły namawiać Precure, by jak najszybciej odprawiły swój rytuał celem uratowania wszechświata i przywrócenia w nim pokoju. Natomiast Księżniczka Wężownika utworzyła kulę energii ciemności i cisnęła nią w legendarne wojowniczki chcąc je zniszczyć. Fuwa postanowiła je ochronić. W tym celu wchłonęła w siebie zawartą w Gwiezdnych Wisiorkach Migoczącą Wyobraźnię stając się uosobieniem całej mocy Wyobraźni i zaatakowała Księżniczkę Wężownika. Zrozpaczone dziewczyny mogły się jedynie przyglądać jak wróżka się poświęca. Fuwa użyła Wyobraźni Migoczących Gwiazd, która przewyższyła kulę Księżniczki Wężownika. Nastąpiła potężna eksplozja, a kiedy opadła, nie było już widać ani Fuwy, ani Księżniczki Wężownika. Według Gwiezdnych Księżniczek, Fuwa ukończyła rytuał ratując wszechświat i na nowo stała się jednością z Gwiezdnym Pałacem. Lecz po chwili Księżniczka Wężownika niespodziewanie ponownie się pojawiła. Jak wyjaśniła, stały za tym Precure - poprzez pragnienie ochrony Fuwy nie chciały one, by wróżka ponownie stała się jednością z Gwiezdnym Pałacem i tym samym rytuał się nie dopełnił. Po chwili Księżniczka Wężownika zaczęła zrzucać szpikulec ze swoją mocą na Gwiezdny Pałac. Dziewczyny chciały się zmienić w legendarne wojowniczki, ale okazało się, że Fuwa na ostatni atak zużyła całą moc Wisiorków i Piór Gwiezdnego Koloru. Po chwili wielki szpikulec przebił Gwiezdny Pałac i Księżniczka Wężownika wytworzyła wielką ciemność, która zaczęła pochłaniać cały wszechświat. Dziewczyny w nicości zobaczyły się ponownie, by być ze sobą na sam koniec. Były przekonane, iż one same także niebawem zostaną wymazane. Nagle przy Hikaru pojawiła się Migocząca Księga. Hoshina uświadomiła koleżanki, że wszechświaty w ich serach nadal istnieją i chciała chronić uczucia wszystkich, którzy tworzyli uniwersum. Kiedy Yuni powiedziała, iż nie mają już możliwości przemiany w Precure. Wtedy Hikaru zaczęła śpiewać Star Color Pendant! Color Charge!, a niebawem reszta dziewczyn także się dołączyła. Na koniec piosenki uniosły Pióra Gwiezdnego Koloru, które po dłuższej chwili rozbłysły żółtym blaskiem - otóż dziewczyny obudziły nową, własną moc Wyobraźni, która okazała się być jeszcze potężniejsza niż ta, którą dysponowały Gwiezdne Księżniczki. Dziewczyny chwyciły Pióra Gwiezdnego Koloru i narysowały przed sobą gwiazdy w swoich kolorach. Następnie przed nimi objawiły się ich symbole legendarnych wojowniczek, pod nogami pojawiła się wielka tęczowa gwiazda i w końcu zmieniły się one w Precure - miały na sobie takie stroje, jak podczas używania Wyobraźni Migoczących Gwiazd. Poleciały z powrotem do Gwiezdnego Pałacu na ostateczną potyczkę z Księżniczką Wężownika. Choć wroga kobieta była silniejsza niż którakolwiek z nich, to działając razem, Precure stanowiły dla niej wyzwanie. Na zakończenie pierwszej wymiany ciosów, Cure Cosmo i Cure Selene walnęły w Księżniczkę Wężownika atakami z obu stron, a tuż po nich Cure Star uderzyła we wroga wielką Gwiezdną Pięścią, przez co bransoletka z energią ciemności popękała. W odpowiedzi Księżniczka Wężownika uwolniła pełną moc swojej ciemności. Przez to to ona przejęła inicjatywę. Kiedy Cure Star i Cure Milky zablokowały jej atak, oznajmiła im ona, że nowy wszechświat będzie pozbawiony błędnej wyobraźni. Hikaru i Lala na to odparły, iż wszyscy mają różną wyobraźnię i właśnie to czyni uniwersum wyjątkowym miejscem. Następnie Cure Cosmo powiedziała, że śmiertelnicy mogą się czasami ranić i Cure Soleil dokończyła mówiąc, iż dlatego uśmiechy dogadujących się ludzi świecą tak jasno. Dokończyła Cure Selene mówiąc, że dzięki wyobraźni, ludzie mogą sobie wyobrazić swoją przyszłość. Mówiąc to, Yuni, Elena i Madoka jednocześnie wystrzeliły ataki energetyczne. Następnie obie walczące strony ustawiły się naprzeciw siebie. Księżniczka Wężownika rzuciła w Precure wielką kulą ciemności, a te zablokowały wrogi atak tworząc energetyczną gwiazdę, którą zaczęły formować w ostateczny atak - Migoczącą Wyobraźnię łączącą w sobie wyobraźnie wszystkich śmiertelników. Ten strzał pokonał Księżniczkę Wężownika, przywrócił wszechświat i usunął z niego wszelką ciemność, ale nie wymazały Księżniczki Wężownika. Po wszystkim, obie strony pojawiły się w Świecie Gwieździstego Nieba w towarzystwie Gwiezdnych Księżniczek i Prunce'a. Gdy Księżniczka Wężownika spytała czemu ją oszczędziły, Cure Star wyjaśniła, że nie mogłyby nikogo wymazać, a Księżniczka Byka stwierdziła, iż Precure rozbudziły wyobraźnię poza najśmielsze wyobrażenia. Księżniczka Wężownika zdecydowała się nie wracać do Gwiezdnego Pałacu, ale postanowiła zobaczyć jak będzie wyglądał wszechświat według legendarnych wojowniczek i uprzedziła, że powróci jeśli to uniwersum zbłądzi. Na odchodnym oddała ona jeszcze swoją bransoletkę Garoudze. Następnie Księżniczka Byka wyraziła swoją wdzięczność za uratowanie wszechświata, na co Cure Cosmo spytała co będzie z planetą Rainbow. Księżniczka Byka wyjaśniła, iż Wyobraźnia Precure stała się silniejsza od Gwiezdnych Księżniczek, przez co Yuni będzie mogła wszystko ukształtować według swoich zachcianek. Hikaru postanowiła wskrzesić Fuwę, lecz to miałoby wielką cenę: legendarne wojowniczki straciłyby swoją moc i nie mogłyby już więcej się przemienić. Koleżanki postanowiły ją wesprzeć, nawet Yuni. Na pytanie o Rainbow, wyjaśniła ona, że Aiwarn chce wszystko naprawić. Wtedy Precure położyły dłonie na Migoczącej Księdze i przywróciły Fuwę do życia pod postacią puszystej maskotki, a ich stroje wróciły do bazowej formy. Jednak przez to zaczęła zanikać moc Wisiorków Gwiezdnego Koloru. Na to Garouga otworzył portal, by dziewczyny mogły udać się tam dokąd chciały, ale ponaglił je, ponieważ nie byłby w stanie długo pozostawić bramy otwartej, natomiast Gwiezdne Księżniczki postanowiły zaopiekować się Fuwą, ponieważ wróżka potrzebowała Gwiezdnego Pałacu i Hikaru oddała ją Prunce'owi. Wtedy Yuni ze wzruszeniem oznajmiła przyjaciółkom, że dziękuje im za wszystko i przebywanie z nimi było błyskotliwe (zacytowała tym samym Hoshinę). Następnie Lala także postanowiła wrócić na swoją planetę, by przekazać rodakom to, czego nauczyła się na Ziemi. Na koniec pożegnała się z Hikaru i wszystkie dziewczyny wróciły do swoich domów. Kategoria:Stubs Kategoria:Cures Kategoria:Precure Kategoria:Star☆Twinkle Precure